


The new life

by 8sylvaninspiration8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8
Summary: When Rahni moves to Paris her whole life changes. New culture to fit in, new friends to make, not to mention her family's bakery! But who was this girl before her everybody keeps talking about? Who was Marinette who died three months ago? Rahni is haunted by unsettling memories. Can she find out what they are about? Will the superhero of Paris accept her as his new partner? And does the cat-costumed boy have the same feelings?





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my sister who listened to me patiently every time I wanted to share the parts of my story. Also thanks for correcting many of my mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rahni moves to Paris her whole life changes. New culture to fit in, new friends to make, not to mention her family’s bakery! But who was this girl before her everybody keeps talking about? Who was the girl named Marinette who died three months ago? Rahni is haunted by unsettling memories. Can she find out what they are about? Will the superhero of Paris accept her as his new partner? And does the cat-costumed boy have the same feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my sister who listened to me patiently when I wanted to share parts of my work. Also thank you for correcting many of my mistakes.

-Hurry up, Rahni! We need to get to our new flat in time!

-OK, mum. We can go now. I’m ready.

-Alright. I hope you don’t mind this. It was a big surprise for all of us.

-I’m going to miss my friends, but it’s OK. I can always make new ones.

-That’s the spirit, dear - my father smiled at me, as we packed our luggage into the taxi. 

The truth was that I was going to miss my friends a lot, and I was too shy to just walk up to other people to introduce myself. This was going to be so much harder than I thought it would be! I just didn’t want to upset my parents. They had a lot on their minds these days, no need to worry them. They still needed to find a house or a flat to live in. Of course we rented a small flat for a month, but a real home would be so much better. I looked out of the window, while we travelled into the unknown. I’ve never been to Paris, but these streets seemed very familiar. Strange, I thought. I noticed a big building on their way.

-That’s your new school, Rahni! - my mother said, smiling at me.

-It looks so much bigger than the previous one - I told her. 

-Of course it is. But a bigger school means more friends, right?

-If you say so- I answered going back to my thoughts.

After we settled I would go out to discover the city, I decided. I would learn where the things were here. But first I had to help with the unpacking. Luckily we weren’t staying much longer in the flat, so we just had to find the necessities. I smiled at the thought of wandering in Paris alone. My parents were too busy to notice. I wasn’t sure whether I was happy or sad to move. Above all I was excited. Would the city be like I dreamed? Would I find friends in my new class? I had thousands of questions to ask, but didn’t have the chance to do it so. Anyway, who could answer my questions? We finally reached our new flat and started to carry in the boxes. My father paid for the taxi and the van that brought our supplies and went in. I looked around the empty rooms and sighed. This was going to be a long day. We put most of the boxes out of the way and unpacked the rest. Finally my mother decided that we were ready.

-No more work for a while- she smiled.

-Mum, Dad can I go out please? I would like to discover Paris - I exclaimed.

-Surely not all of it, right? - my father joked, but then he became serious. He looked at his wife and they exchanged looks.

-Alright – he said at last. –But be home for dinner!

-Thank you! – I kissed their cheeks and ran out, before they could change their minds. I was finally free! I grabbed a bag with my own design and disappeared in the labyrinth of the streets. Nobody paid me attention, and I was glad they didn’t. If they didn’t notice me that meant there was nothing odd about me and that meant maybe if I got lucky, I could fit in. I reached the school and stared at it. Didn’t have the courage to go inside and look around. I hid in the bushes and observed the children passing by. Their faces were either tired or happy, but I could see a few sad ones as well. After the crowd passed I continued my trip through the city. I went automatically a few blocks away then turned into a street. As I looked at the small house, I noticed a label on the door:

FOR SALE

I walked up and knocked on the door. As I entered the room, I could smell freshly baked bread and different kinds of cookies. A couple hurried to meet me.

-What would you like to buy? – asked the man, who was probably the baker.

-I… - I started then gestured to the door. – I came in because I saw the ‘for sale’ sign. My family just moved here and we’re looking for a house.

-Oh. Could we speak to your parents then?

-Of course. Shall I go and ask them now?

-No, it’s not necessary. We’ll show you around the house first, if you would like.

-Thank you! I’d love to.

Together we went around the building, looking around. In each room the couple told me some good memories, usually ones with a daughter in it. I smiled at them, thinking about the girl who lived here. As far as I could tell the other child was kind, generous, helpful and nearly everybody liked her. She was usually late from school though. I giggled at this point. In India nothing like this was allowed. It seemed that this was a bit more easy-going country. Finally we reached a small room at the top, with a little balcony. All the walls were pink and it looked lovely with that tiny circle window. The moment I saw it I knew this was the right one. I always wanted to have my own room, and if I had to pick a new design not the traditional one, I would choose this one. It was perfect. All the things I dreamed of in one place. I gasped and stood there like an idiot. The couple smiled at me, but their eyes looked sad. Were they upset because they had to leave this house? Then why would they sell it? As far as I could see they had a very good life and their bakery was well-known. I didn’t understand some people at all. After I saw every part of their home we went back to the bakeshop.

-Did you like it? – the woman asked me.

-It’s absolutely amazing! – I exclaimed. – I’ll go and talk to my parents right now!

The baker couple just smiled at my enthusiasm, but it seemed that they were lost in their thoughts.

-I’m sorry, but I haven’t told you my name yet. I’m Rahni.

-Well then, see you soon Rahni – they waved goodbye as I ran out and raced ‘home’. I had to talk to my parents fast!

I was so excited, that I swung the door open, nearly hitting my mother with it.

-Mind your manners, dear. You can’t just run into the flat – mum began, but was cut off with a flow of words.

-I think I’ve found the perfect home for us! It’s quite close to the school!

Both of my parents stared at me. It was either because of the news or the way I told them. I never found out.

-Good – it was all what my father said.

-Can we go and see it? Maybe talk with the owners? – mother was calm and collected as always.

-Of course. I’ll show the way.

I was so happy! They didn’t reject it right away! Maybe my family was going to live in that beautiful house! My parents closed the flat and followed me. They were confused about the way I got around in Paris. Soon they thought that we were lost and never going to get out of the labyrinth of the streets. Then I stopped in front of a well-maintained building.

-We’re here – I said.

We went in and introduced ourselves then the adults started talking about business. I asked for permission to go up to the other girl’s room. As soon as I got it I went up the stairs and looked around more carefully this time. There were some sketches about clothes and thing like that, but they somehow seemed very familiar. Then I finally found what I was looking for: a photo! There was the whole family, smiling at the camera. I examined the girl in the front. She looked a lot like me. How interesting! Maybe that’s the reason why the baker and his wife looked so sad! They’re missing their daughter! Probably she had to go away for some time, or something like that. Then I heard my mother’s voice calling my name. When I got down I saw my father and the baker shaking hands.

-Then next week we’ll meet again.

-We’re looking forward to it.

I heart was beating so fast and loud that I thought everyone could hear it.

-Come on. Let’s go home.

We bid farewell and walked out to the street.

-It’s a lovely place. Well done, Rahni. It’s exactly what we’ve been looking for.

-Mother, why are they selling their house? They looked so sad to leave it.

-You know dear, Tom’s and Sabine’s daughter died during an accident. Every bit of their home reminds them of her. They want to leave some of their sorrow behind.  
-Oh. I thought that she just moved away or went on a longer trip.

My parents shook their heads.

-You know Rahni, it’s the worst thing that can happen to a parent. Seeing their child die before them.

I nodded.

-I think I understand why – I said finally. Then I changed subject. - What are we going to do with the bakeshop? Are we going to bake as well?

-Why not? We can always try, can’t we? I think if we ask them, they’ll even give us some recipes or some tips.

I giggled. I succeeded lifting this mourning feeling off my parents. I was really looking forward to my new life. That day the world seemed to be telling me that everything was going to be fine. Joy filled my heart at the thought of living just above a bakery of my parents. This was a good change after all!


	2. Attending a new school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my first fan-fiction ever, soo please tell me in the comments how to improve my writing skills and also how do you like the main idea.
> 
> Well, it'll get a bit more complicated...

-Wake up, Rahni! You don’t want to be late from school, do you?

-Coming, mum! - I answered, still a bit sleepy.

We moved in this house just a few days ago, but it felt that we’ve lived here since I was born. As I went down the stairs I thought about the girl who owned my room. She was always late from school! I understand it though. Who would want to leave a place like this, knowing that she could only see it later in the afternoon again.

Eating my breakfast I looked at my mother. She was telling me my timetable, but I could barely hear it. Good thing that she gave me a written one! What if I messed up in front of the whole class? I was too excited to care about anything else. What if they didn’t accept me for who I was? Alright, I had to stop thinking about nonsense. Although I tried to confirm myself, my legs were shaking as I walked into the huge building.

Soon I stood in front of my new class, a teacher standing next to me. 

-Everyone welcome our new student!

-Hi – I began – my name is Rahni and I’ve just moved here with my family from India. I hope we’ll get on well.

-Thank you, Rahni. Now please choose a seat and let our lesson begin!

I looked around the class. Everywhere new faces were staring at me. I felt like I was an animal on display. I hurried to the right and stopped at the second desk.

-Can I sit here? – I asked.

-Of course. I’m Alya. Welcome to the class.

-Thank you very much.

As I tried to get my things out of my bag, it fell down and my school stuff scattered on the floor. The girl sitting next to me and the boys in front of me froze for a moment then helped me to collect everything. There was a blond student sitting in the front in yellow jacket who laughed at me and mumbled something like: Just like the one before her! I frowned, but Alya touched my shoulder and said:

-Don’t listen to Chloe! She can be quite rude. Besides, she’s just jealous that you didn’t choose the seat next to her.

The girl named Chloe glared at us then looked away saying that she didn’t need a brat anyway.

I clenched my fists then looked at Alya.

-Now I’m happy that I didn’t sit next to her!

We giggled then tried to make some notes during the lesson. After school I stayed there a bit longer, trying to memorize all the names that were said to me.

-You coming Rahni? – Alya asked.

-Yes, of course – I replied.

-Where do you live girl? Maybe I can escort you home?

-If you would like to. I live just a few blocks away, above a bakery.

She looked at me, but said nothing. Then asked:

-So, what do like doing?

-Hmm. I quite enjoy making new designs, sewing and rock‘n roll. And you?

She didn’t answer right away. She looked a bit lost in the thought.

-Oh, me? I love superheroes!

-Really?

-Yes! And I even have a blog about one of them.

-Wait. Paris has superheroes?

-Yes. That’s maybe new to you, but we’ve had them for over a year now. Although we still need them. The supervillain Hawkmoth isn’t beaten yet.

I stared at her. She wasn’t making this up. Deep in my heart I knew she wasn’t lying.

-You know, I’m not kidding – she said at last. – I can show you the Ladyblog, my blog about…

-Ladybug – I finished the sentence for her.

She looked at me, surprised.

-How did you know that? Is my Ladyblog known even in India?

-No, I haven’t heard of it. Somehow I just knew. Oh, here we are!

She looked up.

-That’s the Dupain-Cheng bakery! – she exclaimed.

-Not anymore. They sold it and it’s ours now. We still want to keep it a bakehouse. Do you think it’s a good idea?

-Yes, of course. Everybody loved their products. Paris needs a new good bakery, if the old one’s gone.

I smiled at her and invited her in.

-Would you like to see my room? And you could show me that famous blog of yours!

-Thank you, I’d love to. Prepared to be amazed, girl!

I introduced her to my parents and we went up the stairs. When we stepped into my room she gasped.

-Everything remained the same!

-Yes, I love its design. Wait, you’ve been here before?

-Of course. This was Marinette’s room. She was my best friend.

-Really?

She nodded.

-She looked a lot like you. Her hobbies and interests were the same as well. She wore her hair in buns though. And she was a bit clumsy.

I blushed. Alya just smiled at me.

-Does it often happen to you?

-Well to be honest, yes. I can mess up any time, any place.

-So like Marinette!

Then her mood changed.

-Do you know what happened to her?

-I heard she died in an accident.

-It was because of an akuma.

-Akuma?

-Yes. They look like butterflies and Hawkmoth uses them to make servants for himself. He’s after some kind of jewels. The ones that give our superheroes their powers.

-And she died during a fight…

-Yes. Even our superheroes couldn’t save her. Since that night no one’s seen Ladybug.

-Maybe she was so ashamed that a civilian died who she had to protect?

-Maybe you’re right. I would like to ask her some questions about the story though.

-I’m sure you’ll find her sooner or later.

I tried to reassure Alya. We sat in silence for a while then I turned to my mourning friend.

-By the way, I found some photos of a quite handsome boy – I hurried to my desk and picked up a picture. – Who’s he?

-He’s Adrien Agreste, a model boy.

-The relative of Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer?

-That’s his son. Marinette had a huge crush on him, though he didn’t even notice. He always counted her like a good friend. Besides, he sits just in front of you in the class.

-You’re right! Why didn’t I recognize him?

-Because it was your first day. Oh, how do you feel about the new school?

-It’s OK so far, although there’s that blond girl who was very rude to me.

-Oh, you mean Chloe Burgeois. Don’t mess with her! She’s the daughter of the mayor, who loves his only child.

-I think you’ve just explained why she’s so unbearable!

-And she likes to give nicknames to everybody and laugh at them whenever it’s possible!

-Maybe she can change – I told her.

-Maybe – Alya agreed, but I could tell that she didn’t really believe in it.

-What if you don’t want to notice that Chloe is different? – I didn’t want to leave the topic, but Alya had already done it.

-Did you find Marinette’s sketchbook? – she asked instead of replying.

-Yes, there are some amazing ideas in it. But somehow they seem familiar.

-No way! Those are her own designs. She made those all by herself.

-That’s what I expected. But I feel like I’ve seen those before. Maybe in a dream?

-Do you have dreams with clothes designs?

-Not usually! I’ve had some strange ones recently, though.

-What were they about?

-Paris. I mean it’s nearly a month now that I’ve known we were coming here. But I keep having these odd dreams for nearly three months!

-Wow! Marinette died three months ago. Do you think that it’s somehow connected?

I scratched the back of my head.

-Could be. It would be exciting, don’t you think?

-My thoughts exactly!

She wanted to continue, but was cut off by her mobile’s ringtone. She made a face then picked it up. After a short conversation she stood up and apologized.

-I’m sorry, but I have to get going. My parents are expecting to see me at home in five minutes. Can’t a girl make new friends here?

We both burst out laughing then we walked down to the bakery. My mum had just brought some freshly baked cookies, so I offered one to Alya. She took it and waved goodbye. The next minute she was gone, but I was quite happy. I had made a new friend on the first day! Then I realized that we had tons of homework. I dragged myself to my room and threw my stuff to my bed. Sitting on it, I tried to understand every bit of the chemistry, but no success. I had to find somebody, who could help me! When I was ready with everything else I grabbed the sketchbook and opened it on a blank page. Just sitting there with a pencil in my hand made me feel good. Then I started to draw. I knew my parents would disapprove this action (me having fun without my homework done), but I just didn’t care. Not anymore. This room gave me the feeling that nothing in school was important. Bringing the booklet with me I went up to the balcony on the roof. I sat down, looked around and smiled at the city of chimneys. When the inspiration came I drew my ideas, designing new clothes, bags and accessories. All I needed to do now was to make the sketches come to life. I needed to go to the haberdasher to buy a few meters of linen and all the necessary things for my work. I was going to find one of these shops as soon as I had enough free time! – I decided. But I didn’t count with the plans of the fates…


	3. A new point of view

When I got home after school the next day, my mother was waiting for me.

-How was your day? – she asked.

-It was OK. I got to know other classmates.

-What’s your friend’s name again?

-It’s Alya.

-She’s quite nice.

-Yes, she is. It must be hard for her though. She was the best friend of the girl who died.

-Really? Poor thing. Wasn’t she sad to see your room?

-Maybe. If she was then she hid it quite well. I think she’s happy to be my friend.

-You think so?

-Yes. She told me that I had the same interests as Marinette. I think I can cheer her up by replacing that missing piece of her life.

-Just be careful. Don’t make her feel worse.

-I will. All right, I’ll go and do my homework.

-Come down and help with the baking when you’re ready!

-OK. I will.

I ran up the stairs and threw my stuff down the floor. I didn’t have that much homework today, so I looked into the drawers searching for more designs. I found a sewing machine and some threads and a little box. There was a label on it:

GIVE IT TO CHATNOIR!

I was really curious. Who was this guy I was supposed to give this? Then I decided. If I looked in, nobody would find out. I opened it and peaked inside. There was a red glow and I was blinded for some seconds. When I could see again a little red bug-like creature was floating in front of me. I stared at it. What the hell was this? In the box I saw to plain earrings. It was getting a bit odd.

-You have to give it to ChatNo… - it began, but suddenly stopped. – Who are you?

-I’m Rahni. I’ve just moved here from India. Who are YOU? And exactly what are you?

-My name’s Tikki. I grant powers. I’m the kwami of the former Ladybug.

-You mean Marinette?

-Why do you think that she was the superheroine of Paris?

-I don’t know. It just seemed somehow obvious.

-Oh. What did you say, where are you from?

-We moved here from India.

-Right. That makes sense – she mumbled to herself.

-By the way who is ChatNoir?

She looked at me surprised.

-You mean nobody mentioned him?

I shook my head.

-How strange – Tikki said. – ChatNoir is the superhero of Paris, the partner of Ladybug. His is the power of destruction, while yours is the power of creation.

-Mine? But I don’t have powers!

-Just put the earrings in. I’ll explain everything.

-Shouldn’t I give them to ChatNoir? The label says I should.

-Don’t pay attention to it! It was the generous idea, but you must be the next Ladybug!

-Why is that so?

-I can’t explain. It goes against the rules. But don’t worry you’ll find it out sooner or later. Besides, I don’t think anybody will see that there’s a new superheroine. We must keep this a secret.

-Why? Don’t the people know that Marinette died?

-Most of them do, but they couldn’t figure Ladybug’s identity out. Of course ChatNoir knows. He was there when she got injured. He helped a lot to hide the facts, so the civilians think their superheroine travelled away or something.

While she was talking I put the earrings in.

-So how do I transform?

-I’ll explain a few things first...

After at least ten minutes of speech I was fit to go. I said the magic words ‘Tikki, spots on!’ and emerged to the balcony. It was time to test my powers! I swung my yoyo and soon I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It was an amazing feeling! It reminded me of something I did before. I just couldn’t get what. It was not from a dream. I was sure of that.

After checking nearly all of Paris, I ran towards the Eiffel tower. A perfect place to meet my partner. I knew that lots of people saw me during my patrol, so I assumed that he would turn up as well after seeing the news. I was right! After a few minutes a guy with a mask and a black cat-like costume appeared. He moved with ease even in great heights. As he landed next to me I felt his eyes on me.

-So, you’re the next Ladybug – he said and I could hear the bitterness in his voice. I couldn’t blame him, although I’ve never lost anybody so close to me.

-I knew you would show up, ChatNoir.

-Really? And now you’re happy that you can play the part of a heroine, am I right?

I glared at him. I knew he was upset to move on, but that shouldn’t have meant that he acted like this. He was very rude.

-Actually, I’m excited. I mean, who wouldn’t be if they’ve just found out that they have special powers. But I know it’s not a game. I didn’t even want to take part in this, so don’t be angry with me! I’m not sure I can take that much responsibility. I must grow up to step to the previous Ladybug’s path. But I don’t think I can ever be that good – I told him. I was quite surprised that I actually meant it. How could I ever be like her?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my new partner in awe. That was quite a speech! She was right, I couldn’t treat her like that. She was the new Ladybug and I had to follow her lead. It wasn’t easy for any of us, but I think she took the more responsibility. I knew she was honest. I saw it in her eyes. She was quite serious, so maybe she understood the main point of it. Although I should have known that the new one will be fit for the job. What I didn’t expect was that she had self-doubt. Just like my Lady at the beginning. And I had to be there to support her. I couldn’t let my sorrow take over me.

-I apologize – I said at last. – I should have been kinder. Will you forgive me?

-Of course. I think I understand, though I’ve never felt so much grief, unlike you.

-Oh, you’re very nice, my Lady – I joked, but it surprised me as well. I guess I was so used to this term that I automatically used it. I flashed a grin at her then broke the awkward silence.

-Sorry, I used to call her like this. Or bugaboo. I won’t do it if you don’t like it! It’ll be hard though. You look a lot alike. When I was coming here to meet you for a moment I thought that you were her – I tried to talk myself out of this situation.

She thought it over.

-Did anybody hear you calling her like that?

-Yes, it wasn’t a secret.

-Then I think you should keep calling me like that. My kwami explained that nobody should find out that incident.

-You’re right! – I was so happy that she didn’t forbid me!

-Why do I get the feeling that I’m going to regret this sentence?

-No need to be so pawsitive – I answered with a grin.

-How did the previous Ladybug tolerate your humor? I can see that this partnership will be a nightmare!

I saw the mischievous light in her eyes so I continued.

-Now I’m hurt! My purr-ns are meow-velous! And I’m not kitten you!

-Great! Just great! I think that was enough for me today. As there’s nothing we can take care of, see you soon ChatNoir. Bug out!

And with that she disappeared.

-Can’t wait my Lady – I said with a bow to no one in particular.

I raced home and told a short prayer that nobody noticed my absence. It was getting harder and harder to escape from Gorilla, my bodyguard. As soon as my transformation wore off Plagg started to moan for camembert.

-Here’s your stinky cheese.

-Don’t despise my camembert! It gives me my energy!

-Oh paw-lease! I wouldn’t dream of it. I know exactly how smelly it is! I don’t understand why I do even have friends with such an odor.

-It’s because you’re a model, son of a famous and rich person. Not to mention that they think your face is more beautiful than my beloved camembert!

-Just shut up! I’m exhausted. I didn’t think that a new Ladybug would show up this soon.

-Why? Paris needs two superheroes not just a black cat. You can’t purify akumas!

-I know. But sometimes it feels wrong to joke with somebody else in her place.

-Kid, you can’t bury yourself in self-pity. Maybe a piece of camembert will cheer you up!

-No way! Get that thing away from me!

-OK. By the way I think you were quite hard with Ladybug.

-You’re right. But they have the same style and they look a lot alike! If I didn’t know that my real Lady was dead, I would have thought that she is her, just with another hairstyle!

Plagg sighed. 

-Magic helps a lot. But don’t tell me you love the new one too!

-No, I don’t! My feelings for Ladybug were buried with Marinette.

-Thank goodness! I’m not sure I would survive another love speech!

-You’ll never change! It wasn’t that bad!

-Yes, it was! You were just too blind to see the signs in front of you!

-Oh come on, how could you see them when all you think about is camembert!

-That‘s maybe true, but I notice things while searching for my cheese!

-Don’t tell me... – I started, but there were footsteps approaching so our argument was cut off.

-Hide, Plagg!


	4. Living a double life

By the time I got home my transformation started to wear off. With a flash of light I was back to my normal self.

-Would you like me to get some cookies for you? – I asked my exhausted kwami.

-That would be great – she smiled.

I grabbed a small bag, probably designed by Marinette, and put Tikki in.

-Don’t worry, I’ll find some food for you. By the way my mother wanted me to go down and help her with the baking. Nobody will notice if I put some cookies in my bag.

-Just be careful. Nobody can discover me. Not even your parents!

-I know, Tikki. It’ll remain a secret.

I smiled at her and closed the bag. I had to risk bringing her with me. She needed her powers restored. I went down the stairs, thinking of an excuse. As soon as I reached the bakery my mother noticed me.

-You’re just in time! – she said. – We’re about to take the croissants out of the oven.

-I’ll do it! – I hurried to the kitchen.

I put on a pair of oven gloves and got the croissants out. They smelled delicious, but they weren’t what I was looking for. Finally I’ve found a plate of cookies. Grabbing two or three of them I opened my bag and dropped them in. I could hear Tikki’s soft ‘thank you’ as she started to eat. My mother was coming so I shut the bag.

-What should I make? – I asked her.

-Hm. You should make that special cookie of yours!

-Good idea! Can we give some to my classmates as well?

-If you would like to. I’m sure they’ll love it.

-I hope so.

So I put the ingredients together and started working. After they were baked I decided to decorate them. I made a special design and they looked pretty well. I laid them carefully in a box and carried the rest of the cookies to the bakery. Within an hour all of them were sold. I smiled to myself and helped my parents during the whole afternoon. Then I went up to my room, bringing the filled box with me. I put it on my desk with my opened bag and threw myself on my bed.  
-It’s quite tiring to be a superheroine, isn’t it? – Tikki flew out of her hiding place.

-It is. I don’t know how ChatNoir deals with this double life.

-You’ll get used to it.

-If you say so – I mumbled to my pillow. – Oh, would you like to try my special cookies?

-I’d love to, thanks!

I hurried to give Tikki one.

-Do you like its design? I worked very hard to get it right.

-It looks beautiful and delicious – she took a bite. – It is yummy! I think your classmates will be amazed!

I smiled with delight. So my work pays off. I hoped she was right. Thinking about school something occurred to me.

-You know Alya said that I looked a lot like Marinette. Then ChatNoir mentioned it, too. Is it true?

-Well if you don’t believe it you can always check it with that photo you have of her.

I glared at her, then picked up the photo and my phone and compared one of my selfies with it. We really looked like we were sisters.

-Why does it bother you? – Tikki asked.

-You see – I started – we shouldn’t have any features similar! I mean we come from two different race of people. Or maybe there’s something my parents are hiding from me!

I jumped to my feet.

-I’ll go and ask them now!

-Look Rahni, I don’t think it’s such a good idea… - Tikki began, but I was already marching downstairs.

-Mum, Dad! Can I ask you something?

-Of course, dear. What is troubling you?

-You see, everybody keeps telling me that I look a lot like Marinette. How is that even possible?

They looked at me surprised.

-We’re not from India, Rahni – my mother said at last. - We just moved there before you were born. We didn’t want to tell you so you wouldn’t feel so different. So you could fit in.

I smiled at them. They didn’t know how hard it was to make friends in that country. They wanted the best for me, but I have always felt that I was different. The children didn’t play with me, because I didn’t go to join their game. I felt that I was unlike them.

-Are you angry because we didn’t tell you all these years?

-No. You just wanted the best for me. Why did you think that I was angry?

-Well you stormed down the stairs or at least you were more confident than you used to be…

I felt a grin spreading over my face. Maybe being confident comes with being a superheroine. I shrugged.

-I just wanted to know the truth. Thanks for telling me. Good night!

Still smiling I ran up to my room and looked around.

-Where are you, Tikki?

-Right here! So how did it go?

-Quite well. I’m not from that race. They moved to India before I was born. Why didn’t you want me to ask them?

-Oh, you heard what I said.

-You still didn’t answer my question!

-I thought it might be a touchy subject. And it’s never a good idea to anger your parents!

-Too true. – I told her with a smile, then changed subject. – So, do you know where Marinette kept her sewing box? I couldn’t find it anywhere!

-Of course! It’s under that couch.

-Thank you! I’ve never thought of looking under there.

-You’re welcome. What are you making?

-I’ll try a bag with my own design. Similar to the one that Marinette had, where you can hide.

-Why don’t you use the one which is ready?

-I don’t want to steal her design. Besides it doesn’t seem a good idea reminding her classmates that she’s gone. Plus I didn’t come to replace her.

Tikki looked at me, understanding dawning in her eyes.

-Well, in some ways you are replacing her.

-I know, but we didn’t move here so I could do so.

-Hm. Maybe you’re right. – she mumbled to herself. – What makes your design special?

-I’ve hidden some motives from India in it, while trying to create a new pattern. But I’ll redraw some parts of it. I have better ideas. You know, running on the rooftops is really inspiring! – I said smiling at her.

-Just don’t make it obvious that you’re Ladybug!

-Don’t worry, I won’t. There won’t be any hints about my superheroine form. I would like to help ChatNoir to defend Paris. Something tells me that he’s a very nice guy, but he’s still full of sorrow because of losing his Ladybug. If my identity was found out, how could I help him get over it?

-Well, you could try to contact him in your civilian form.

-That’s what I plan to do now. But if he knew I was his new partner, he wouldn’t trust me.

-And you think he’ll trust Rahni? A girl who has just moved here and who he doesn’t even know?

-I can tell him I’ll continue to give him sewing lessons.

-What? – Tikki stared at me surprised – You didn’t even know who ChatNoir was yesterday!

I frowned.

-Maybe I didn’t, but I remember teaching him how to knit. He always messed up!

I laughed softly at the thought.

-His claws are not the best when making dresses. They can come handy in fighting though.

Tikki’s eyes widened.

-How? – she asked, but I think she was talking to herself. – Usually there are no memories left! Then why now? Does it make sense?

-I don’t think so – I told her. – Maybe one day if I finally understand what on earth you are talking about!

When Tikki made a quick gesture I continued.

-I know, I know! You can’t tell me, because it’ll ruin the balance. I just wish you could.

-You’ll find it out eventually.

I doubted that it’ll happen, but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to argue.

-Maybe you’re right. So, let’s start working! I’d like to be ready for tomorrow.

So I sewed till my eyelids closed and I fell asleep on my desk.


	5. The truth

Next day I woke up to the sound of my alarm, while Tikki was nuzzling my face.

-Come on! You’re going to be late!

Jumping to my feet I rushed to my wardrobe and changed. Picking up the cookie box carefully I dragged my schoolbag down the stairs and hurried to get some croissants for breakfast. Thank goodness that I remembered to bring Tikki’s bag, too! Grabbing a chocolate filled croissant I waved goodbye to my parents and I was out of the bakery. Running all the way to the school I started to understand how Marinette was late all the time. I stopped just in front of the door and pushed it in. Hurrying inside I apologized to the teacher and sat down. Telling ‘hi’ to Alya, I concentrated on the lesson. After ten minutes Adrien arrived.

-I’m sorry Madame Bustier I had a photo shoot.

-It’s all right. Thanks for having a good reason.

And the lesson went on. In the recess I finally had the chance to show the cookies I made them. I went around the class holding the box in front of everyone.

-Would you like to try one? I baked them myself.

Most of my classmates smiled and tried one. Even Chloe did so! I was so proud of myself!

Then I reached Alya with the boys.

-Thank you, Rahni. They look amazing!

-Wow, dude! Something’s very familiar with that design.

-Really? Weird… You know it’s my own pattern – I told them.

-You see, girl – said Alya after taking a bite – Marinette made a motive like this, but somehow that was different. I like it!

-I think it’s one of the most delicious cookies I’ve ever eaten! Thank you for bringing us some.

-You’re welcome, Adrien. I’m happy that everybody liked them.

Still smiling we sat down as the next lesson started.

-You know girl, I was wrong.

I looked at Alya in surprise.

-I thought you were a second Marinette. Or at least you acted like one. But now I see, though you’re both kind and you have a lot in common, you’re also different. Not different in a bad way, but different.

I grinned at her.

-What were you expecting? I’m just me.

-Girls! Quiet down!

We hushed and tried to concentrate on the lesson with more or less success.

While I was walking home after school I tried to think of the best solution for connecting ChatNoir.

-What do you think, Tikki? Is leaving a message for him enough?

-It depends. It could be all right. Where are you planning to leave it?

-Somewhere on the Eiffel tower. I know he goes there regularly. It’s our meeting place, of course he checks it.

-Good idea! But isn’t that a bit risky?

-Why?

-You know, when you deliver the letter! Isn’t that a bit obvious that no one could reach that high just you superheroes?

-There’s a level which is open for tourists as well. I’ll head right toward the tower, to get the message there in time!

-Great! But when are you going to write it?

-On the way. I know exactly what to write, so it won’t take a minute. Let’s go, Tikki!

-Coming!

And with that I ran straight to the Eiffel tower as fast as I could. Reaching my destination I picked a paper and a pen out of my bag and wrote down what I wanted to. Taking the elevator I travelled as high as it could go and when there wasn’t anybody watching I hid the paper on the other side of the iron column.

-Done! – I said and hurried home, so my parents won’t worry. I just hoped I could contact ChatNoir.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When nobody needed me anymore I went to my room. I wanted to escape and go far-far away from here. There was only one thing I could do.

-Plagg, claws out!

With a flash of green I transformed into a superhero. It was the only form in which I could be myself without being a disobedient and ungrateful child. Opening my window I jumped out and raced among the chimneys. Looking around I ran toward the Eiffel tower. It was the place to find Ladybug if she was around. But when I finally got there no Ladybug was to be seen, but there was a letter for me. Learning from my mistakes I didn’t grasp it immediately. Searching for traps I nosed around and when I couldn’t find any I extended my baton and poked the envelope with it. I jumped to catch it as it fell down. Opening it I pulled out a message.

Dear ChatNoir,

I would like you to meet me at my family’s house. It was the Dupain-Cheng bakery before. The address is 12 Rue Gottlieb. I can continue to teach you how to sew if you would like to.  
Please come to see me in the upper room,

Rahni

I stared at it. How did she know that I used to have sewing lessons with Marinette? It was our secret and we never told anybody. Putting the letter away I rushed to the baker’s balcony and knocked on the little door leading outside. Rahni opened it and smiled at me.

-Oh, you’re here already! I didn’t think that you’ll find my note so soon. I wrote the letter for you. My name’s Rahni. Come in! I made some cookies just for you. I hope you’ll like them!

She showed me the way and while I was closing the door she picked up a plate of cookies. Their covering was black with a light green cat paw in the middle, like on my ring. I took one and tried it. It was even better than the one she gave me at school!

-So, how is it?

-It’ll be my favourite pastry! It’s amazing! And how did you know that pattern?

-I practiced a lot. Do you think the people will buy it? I named it Hero’s footstep.

-Of course. They’re purrfect! The name is great as well.

-Thanks!

-Besides people like everything in connection with superheroes. I think by the end of the week everybody will want this kind of cookies and you won’t be able to make that many!

-You’re silly – she told me, but I could see that she was proud of herself and she was pleased.

-So why did you write that message? – I asked her.

-Oh, right. You see, I thought you wanted to continue to learn how to sew and I can teach you.

-But how did you know about the lessons? Did you read Marinette’s diary?

-Wait, she had a diary? I haven’t found it yet!

 

-Then how…? – I felt the question hanging between us. She frowned, thinking it over.

-I have no idea – she answered. – I just remember teaching you. You always messed up with the knitting, because your claws were too long – she laughed softly, while I stared at her.

-But how..? – I started then I changed the question. – What do you remember besides the knitting?

-I remember you trying to use the sewing machine with no luck, embroidery, you basting and also creating a new design, which was impossible to make.

-Amazing! – I stared at her in awe. – You really know what we did! But how is that possible?

-I couldn’t figure it out. Maybe we’ll get somewhere together?

-Any other weird things that happened to you recently?

-Hm, let me think. I remembered that the Ladyblog was about Ladybug, though I’ve never heard from it before. And I’ve been having strange dreams for three months now.

-Marinette died three months ago. What are the dreams about?

-Mostly Paris. Oh and I’ve got another interesting thing that comes to mind. I found Marinette’s sketchbook and the designs seemed pretty familiar. Plus I know Paris. I mean I’ve never been lost in this city and on my first day here when I went to explore the city, I somehow ended up at this bakery.

-Very strange. I think you can remember some of Marinette’s memories.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at him with wide eyes. It somehow made sense! Tikki mumbling about the country I’ve come from, looking at me surprised, whenever I told her something strange. Then nodding to herself that it made sense. She didn’t tell me though. She couldn’t. But she was right. I think we’ve just found out the truth. There were parts still missing though. Could this happen like reincarnation?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw her thinking over the things I’ve just said. She was a bit shocked, but understanding dawned in her eyes. Or at least I think it did. Then finally she reacted.

-Do you think it’s like reincarnation?

I thought about it then nodded.

-Could be. But I don’t think it works this way.

-No, it doesn’t. The soul is supposed to reborn in a new form, not take over somebody else!

-But it seems that it really happened! You’re Rahni and in your previous life you were Marinette! – I was taken aback. Quite an odd situation! I could tell that she was thinking about the same thing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How strange! That’s why Tikki said that there shouldn’t be any memories left! I looked at ChatNoir, but he was as shocked as I was.

-You’re not too sad about this? Maybe I shouldn’t have written that letter.

-No! It was great that you did so! – he replied immediately. – Still…, can I continue my studies? I know these claws are not the best, but can I try?

-If course. That’s why I invited you in the first place! Is Friday afternoon good for you? I don’t think it’s a good idea to teach you on weekdays. I would be too tired to wake up for school.

-You’re right. I think I’m free, but I’ll contact you if not.

He glanced at the clock and gasped. – It’s quite late! I should go now so you can rest. Thank you for everything!

-Would you like me to pack some cookies for you?

-I’d love to. Thank you very much, Rahni!

-You’re welcome. Drop by any time you like!

-Thanks again. Then see you Friday afternoon!

-See you! Bye!

I looked after the black-suited boy as he disappeared in the night.

-I hope we’ll meet again sooner – I whispered after him. Closing the door after me I went to my desk and picked up a ball of yarn. I’ll make something special for Chat, so he won’t catch a cold in winter – I decided.

-I think you should get some sleep, Rahni! – said Tikki startling me.

I jumped up frightened, then relaxed. She giggled and looked at me delighted.

-Do you like him?

-You mean Chat? Yes, I do. As far as I can see he’s kind and clever and I want him to be happy. The loss of his Ladybug is a big trauma for him. I’m sure he’s blaming himself. It’s just not right! If I’m right nobody cares for him. They’re all blinded by the ‘awesomeness’ of Ladybug!

-Come on, you can think about those things tomorrow. If you don’t go to sleep soon, you won’t be able to get up tomorrow and you’ll be late again!  
-You’re right – I yawned and dragged myself to bed. – Goodnight, Tikki!

-Goodnight, Rahni!


	6. Fighting together

Tikki was right. I had trouble waking up the next day. I left the house without my parents noticing that I was late again. Running all the way to the school I thought about last night. We put the pieces together so quickly that I didn’t really get the situation. After that I was too shocked and tired to realize that ChatNoir was really coming to learn from me every Friday. 

Luckily I made it to my seat before the teacher came in. Still breathing heavily I smiled at Alya and pulled my stuff out of my schoolbag. The time flew by and soon I was talking with my friend about the ‘superhero cookies’ I had made yesterday. And this was the thing that made Alya super excited.

-Have you heard that Ladybug was back? – she exclaimed.

I wanted to say ‘of course’, but I realized that I shouldn’t know about it, so I shook my head.

-Just think about it! Now I can interview her about Marinette’s death. I’ve already put a small video of her swinging by on my blog!

-Really? Can I see it?

-Of course. I’m so happy that I was the first one to discover her! I mean the first one to have proof that she’s back! The News showed the video from my Ladyblog! 

-Wow, you’re going to be even more famous! But do you think it’s a good idea to remind all of Paris that she failed once? Or at least everyone thinks she did?

I saw that Alya thought over my sentences. Please don’t make an interview - I prayed without making a sound.

-Maybe you’re right. But I have to know the truth! I just won’t make a video of it. Do you think that is all right?

-Probably - I answered, not quite happy that she forced the topic. Then hoping that she didn’t notice the change in my mood I hurriedly excused myself.

-Sorry, but I think I have to go now. Got to make more of those ‘Hero’s footsteps’!

-Good luck, girl! Bring some for me! I’d like to taste your famous specialty!

-Right! I’ll save some for you!

Walking slowly I thought about my situation. I had to think of a lie which was believable. Nobody could find out what really happened. Suddenly a sharp sting flew by and I looked up in surprise. A masked man stared at me from the roof, his arm rising to throw another sting at me. I just stood there frozen. I couldn’t run or escape, because was too scary. Lots of people passed by yelling at me to hide away, but I didn’t do anything. So that’s how an akumatized person looked like. I knew I was going to die. Then something occurred to me. I was Ladybug! I needed to save the city with my partner! I couldn’t just give up! I turned on my heels and ran toward the closest hiding place. I heard the sting whirr after me. When I gave up hope something clinked behind me. I looked back and I saw ChatNoir’s baton on the ground. It hit the dart and saved my life. The superhero landed next to me and putting away the staff carried me to safety.

-Thank you – I said. He just flashed a grin at me.

-You’re welcome, purrincess. So we’ve met before Friday. Don’t worry, I’ll take the lesson anyway!

And with that he was gone. I looked around then opened my little bag.

-Come on, Paris needs me! Tikki, spots on!

Running through the city looking for the villain won’t be one of my favourite things. Don’t get me wrong, I loved being a superheroine, but fighting just wasn’t my thing. I would do it though, for the sake of the people. Soon enough I was side by side with my partner.

-Thanks for dropping in, my Lady – he said, but still focused on our enemy.

-Any time, kitty! Where do you think the akuma is hiding?

-No idea!

So we fought till we found it’s hiding place and ruined it with the help of our superpowers.

-Bien joué! – we said in a chorus then we smiled at each other.

-See you soon, ChatNoir. Bug out!

I raced to my balcony and made it just in time. With a flash of red I was Rahni again with an exhausted kwami. I carried her to my room and gave her a cookie. Nowadays I always had a plate of cookies up in my room in case of emergency. And this way my parents didn’t find it strange if I sneaked up with some ‘Hero’s footsteps’.

-I thought you would be too afraid to fight when you didn’t run away from that villain – Tikki told me, while munching on the biscuit.

-Well, to be honest I didn’t think I had the courage to stand up against him. But then I thought of Paris and ChatNoir and I knew I couldn’t let them down.

-I’m relieved you’re OK. If something had happened to you I would blame myself for putting you in such a situation.

-You know Tikki, fighting evil as a superheroine isn’t bad. I can feel I’m needed so I just defeat the enemy. Standing up to a villain as a mere girl is shocking. When you know you don’t have powers and he can kill you any time he likes is horrifying! I’m glad Chat saved me. Without him and my Ladybug self I’d be dead now.  
-Don’t worry, it was quite an aggressive akuma. Usually they don’t want to kill, just to get your miraculouses. And I think you’ll make a perfect Ladybug!

-If you say so. But when will we get to that point?

-Sooner than you think!

 

-Thanks, that helped a lot – I laughed. – Because I thought that it was never going to happen!

She giggled with me.

-Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it – she said at last.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After transforming back I threw myself on my bed.

-It was quite an akuma! Hidden object to get and it was deadly! – I complained.

-I never said it was going to be easy! – Plagg responded. 

I rolled to my back.

-I’m just glad nobody got injured.

-You mean that girl who was nearly killed, don’t you? I felt your fear when you saw her in that situation.

-We have to save everybody. That can’t happen again. I would never forgive myself – I told him.

-Well, it would be as saddening as not being able to eat camembert any more!

-You and your stinky cheese – I snorted. – It’s more than that! Maybe they’ll forget the death of Marinette, though there’ll always be some to remember. But if somebody else died we wouldn’t be trusted. Not anymore. They would say that we’ve failed Paris or worse they’d give our miraculouses to HawkMoth in return for the city’s safety! We can’t let that happen!

-Oh kid, you’re bittering the delicious camembert in my mouth! Don’t be so negative! The world won’t fall to pieces without Ladybug!

-Well, it already did once. And thanks for having you at that time. I couldn’t have born it without you. I can’t let them take away you as well, Plagg!

-Being a superhero is not easy. But you’re strong enough to cope with it.

I smiled at him weakly. He was trying to make me feel better.

-Come on, snap out of this self-pity! It’s even worse than your love speeches!

And it was the time when I started to laugh. How good it felt! Plagg could always cheer me up with his complaining. Or take the last of my energy away. I jumped to my feet and sat at my desk. Staring at my computers I tried to find out how much the media knows about us, superheroes. There were lots of people wondering why did Ladybug’s costume changed, but nobody was even close to the right answer. Marinette’s death was forgotten and everybody hailed the great heroes for saving Paris again. How weird mankind is – I thought. They can forget the bad things and remember only the good memories. I was sure that Alya wanted to know more though. I just hoped she couldn’t find Ladybug in time for an interview. Soon my thoughts were at the bakery with Rahni. She was very nice to offer me the Friday afternoon classes. I was already looking forward to it. Please don’t put a photo shoot on that day – I prayed.

-You really want to visit that girl again?

I stared at Plagg. I didn’t notice that I was talking aloud.

-Have a problem with that? – I asked.

-Well, actually I have two. First, you’ll start talking about that love nonsense. Second, you’ll transform and go as ChatNoir. If you continue like this I’ll ask for more camembert!

-Come on, you eat too much already!

-Well, if you’d like to transform into a life-saving knight, then stinky cheese is the deal my friend!

-All right! It isn’t worth arguing with you! All you ever think of is camembert!

 

I gave him a dirty look to make him understand that this conversation was over for now. I just didn’t have enough energy to deal with him. 

As I started to do my homework Gorilla came in and escorted me downstairs.

-You have a photo shoot at the park, Adrien – Nathalie told me when I looked at her questioningly.

We all sat in the car and left. It was going to be a long day. Then I realized that it was Thursday. Next day afternoon I was meeting Rahni! I smiled at the thought and my day didn’t seem beyond hope anymore.


	7. The sewing lesson

The next day I ran all the way home and waited for ChatNoir to come. Soon I heard a knock on my trapdoor and I rushed to open it.

-So you made it! I was afraid you had better things to do – I told him.

-I would never waste such an opportunity!

-Come in! I’ll teach you how to make a pair of warm socks today.

-Sounds great, purrincess – he grinned at me.

I frowned.

-What’s with that nickname?

-I think it suits you – he answered, looking innocently.

-You’ll never change – I rolled my eyes. – Let’s get to work! We can still chat while making the socks.

We talked a lot while I was trying to show him the best ways of making warm clothes. Once I lifted my eyes up and noticed that Chat was staring at me.

-What’s the matter? – I asked him.

-You’re like Marinette – he looked out of the window. – I miss her.

He was so blue and I wanted to comfort him, but I didn’t really know how.

-She died because I didn’t notice that she needed my help – he continued.

-You know, if there would be a way to change the past, lots of people would’ve done it already. That’s just a memory now and you can’t let it swallow you.

-But every time I think of her I see the pain in her eyes that I let her down.

-I had a serious injury that’s why you saw pain in my eyes! I didn’t blame you. Neither should you.

He stared at me and I saw hope on his face as his eyes met mine. Then I realized what I’ve just said and I was as surprised as Chat.

-I was talking about Marinette like she was me!

-That’s because she is part of you.

Looking at him I remembered another thing.

-I can give you proof! She wrote a letter for you in her diary! She just didn’t have a chance to contact you.

Rushing to my desk I picked up a booklet and handed it to ChatNoir. He opened it and running through the pages he found what he was looking for. His face lit up as he read the words then he looked at me.

-You didn’t write this, right?

I stared at him puzzled then I finally understood. I shook my head.

-I didn’t even read her thoughts. If I did I would feel that I disturbed her privacy. It would be like reading somebody else’s letter. Her secrets will stay secrets. Besides I don’t think we have the same handwriting. You can check it if you want to.

-No need. I believe you.

He smiled as he leaned back against my couch.

-I’m relieved she thought the way she did. Thanks for showing me.

I nodded.

-That’s what I’m here for, chaton. To reassure you that you’re more valuable than you think you are.

As soon as my words left my lips I blushed. He stared at me then laughed. How cute he was like this! I giggled with him.

-Well, I think Paris is right. Ladybug is better than me. She always was she’ll always be.

I shook my head.

-You’re wrong. I think just as good as her. If not better. You see, without you I would no longer be here, while she was nowhere to be seen that time.

-I think she was saving other people. I’m just a sidekick, nothing more – he said and there was a bit of sadness in his voice.

-Does Ladybug say that too? Because Marinette always thought that you were the superheroine’s PARTNER!

-But only she can purify an akuma!

-Just because you have different powers doesn’t mean you are not as good as her!

-Wait, you know what an akuma is?

-Yes. Alya, my friend who runs the Ladyblog, explained to me. Talking about her, she wants to make an interview with Ladybug! I told her it’s not the best idea, but she wants to know the truth how Marinette died, though I convinced her not to speak about it in public. I think you should warn your partner to be ready for it.  
His eyes widened. He understood what this meant. I felt sorry that we couldn’t discuss it now, but my identity had to remain a secret.

-Thanks for warning me. I’ll tell her the next time we meet.

I nodded and scratched him under his chin. I nearly burst out laughing as I heard him purr. He leaned closer and closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment. I wished this day never came to an end. But it did. It was late night when he stood up.

-Purrincess, I have to go now. You need your sleep and I have to get home. But don’t worry, I’ll visit you soon.

-I’ll see you out – I jumped to my feet and opened the trapdoor for him.

-Goodnight, purrincess. Sleep well.

-Goodnight, chaton. Stay out of trouble!

-I will – he said and jumped into the night.

Still smiling I went back to my room. I went to bed, but I wasn’t able to fall asleep. Not yet.

-You seem to be enjoying his company.

-I am, Tikki. He’s the nicest boy I’ve ever met. I hope I can be there for him as much as he’s there for me.

-It was a good idea telling him about Alya.

-Thanks! I guess I didn’t want to think of a lie by myself. It would be kind of weird if we told two different ones!

-That would be awful! This whole thing would fall apart! You can’t let that happen!

-I know. We’re working on it.

Lost in my thoughts I picked up the sketchbook and started drawing. Tikki observed the paper as more and more lines appeared.

-You’re still thinking about him – she said at last.

-Yes – I told her, then frowned. How did she know? She giggled as I finally understood. I unconsciously drew his lines. Even his tale and ears were visible. I took some pencils and colored my art. The picture came to life. I could almost see him bow and say ‘my Lady’. I cut it out of the booklet and put it on my wall. I knew Alya would be quite excited to see the picture of the superhero in my room, but I just didn’t care. It wasn’t her business. With my work done I dropped to my bed and fell asleep right away.


	8. Closer

I knew my former self had a crush on Adrien while ChatNoir was annoying her. I just didn’t get how that could be! Adrien was always polite and of course he was kind and everything, but I usually thought of him as a pretty face. Chat was different. He had a good sense of humor, even if that meant tiring puns, I enjoyed it. He was thoughtful, understanding and he was always there for me when I needed him. Not just as Ladybug, but as Rahni as well. When something troubled me he knew how to cheer me up, he helped to eliminate the difficulties I couldn’t deal with. I was amazed by his knowledge, his point of view and his techniques in solving problems. It seemed that he was quite used to handling things by himself. As the weeks went by we began to know each other better. I told him about my life so far and asked him about Marinette, so I could understand my strange memories. He spoke about himself and his life and I was surprised to hear that it wasn’t a happy one. He didn’t have a good relationship with his family and he was usually very lonely. The only break for him was being a superhero. Well, that was interesting news! Because I knew that being a superheroine wasn’t easy. Don’t get me wrong, I loved it, but sometimes it was a burden. Then he told me that this was nearly all the fun he had. I didn’t even think that anyone had a life like that. It was unbelievable! I was glad to be there for him. If I was the one who could make him happy after so many tragedies, then I would do it. No matter what. I tried not to push his borders too far though. That would only ruin any relationship and it was the last thing I wanted to do. Without noticing I started to have feelings for this boy. My thoughts wandered to him more and more often. When I was bored I just drew a picture of him and put it on my wall. Soon my art started to cover my bedroom and every time he visited he observed the new pictures quietly smiling to himself.  
-You draw meowtifully, purrincess! You’ve really captured that mischievous look of mine – he told me one day.

-It helps that I know you. It’s easier to sketch people if you know their personalities.

-Really? Does that mean that I can draw a picture of you without difficulties?

-Not quite. It’s not that hard than before, but there are still difficult parts in it. Like giving back what you know, what’s his personality or just what you see. It’s not the same.

He nodded thoughtfully.

-I think you’re right. I could never draw Marinette, even if I had a picture of her close by to help. It just wasn’t the same!

I agreed. He got my point.

-Would you like me to try to sketch her?

He thought about it for some time then shook his head.

-She’s gone now and I don’t want to be reminded every day. Can I get your picture instead? – he added with a shy smile.

I laughed softly. I wasn’t expecting this.

-Of course. I don’t have any good drawings about myself though. I tried a few times to make one, but then I gave up. You can have them as well if you’d like to.

I stood up and took some pictures out of my drawer. Giving them to him I laughed at his expression.

-They’re pretty bad, aren’t they?

-They’re unusual. But I think every one of them features you. Just from different point of views.

-That’s very nice of you to say. Here, take this photo as well.

-Thank you, purrincess. I’ll always keep this with me!

I blushed. As I glanced at him I noticed that he was as red as a tomato. This whole situation was awkward. Putting away the pictures he stood up.

-It’s late. I should be going, purrincess. I’ll see you soon.

-Goodbye, chaton! I’m waiting for you to visit again.

He waved farewell and ran out into the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the city I wondered why did I say that to her. I was clearly speaking my thoughts aloud. How embarrassing. I was glad she took it well. My life would be in pieces if I had lost her too. I realized not long ago that this relationship wasn’t just a friendship anymore. She was the joy in my life, with her I could really be myself. I sighed knowing that Plagg was going to comment my actions. My transformation started to wear off and I reached my room just in time.

-You’re giving me more camembert from now on – Plagg moaned.

-Why is that so? – I frowned.

-You owe me for transforming you to ChatNoir so you can go around dating girls without revealing your identity!

-Why are you using plural number? First, I just visit Rahni occasionally. Second, we’re NOT dating!

-Really? Then you will soon, I’m sure of it. You could have seen your faces when you accidentally blurted out! I thought your heads were beetroots! – Plagg laughed. – Now give me my cheese!

-Here you go – I said giving him some pieces. – Now please would you stop that chatter of yours? I need to focus.

-As you wish, lover boy! – he said and flew away, clearly having a wonderful time.

I sighed. How many times was I hearing this story again? Kwamis don’t forget easily. I sat down to my desk and picked the pictures out. I have work to do! I drew till it was nearly midnight, but finally I was satisfied with my art. I wished I had something to hide the drawing in it, but it was too big to fit in anything I had. I took a photo of it and with the help of my computer I made it smaller then printed it out. It was the perfect size! Small enough so I could carry it with me, but all the features of her smiling face were seen. I was delighted to be able to draw such a picture. I decided to show her the next time I saw her as ChatNoir. Maybe it was closer than I thought! With a big smile I went to sleep.

I was wrong. The next week flew by and I didn’t have enough time to visit my purrincess. I missed her, but Gorilla was always by my side, so I couldn’t escape. I didn’t have time for school either, because I went from photo shoot to photo shoot. I hated being the perfect boy with perfect manners and perfect look. I hated being Adrien. I wanted to take my ‘mask’ off, putting down the problems of a model with it. I wanted to run through the city, keeping order with Ladybug or just hide away in the night without anyone noticing me. Anyone but Rahni. I missed our conversations, her smile, the way she could laugh at my silly jokes. My thoughts were wandering around her. Was she upset or afraid that I didn’t show up for a week? Or was she relieved that she didn’t have to take care of an alleyway-cat, who wanted something missing from his life? Something that she has always had? I just couldn’t deal with my doubts. She was the one to offer me such an opportunity, right? Or was she just trying to make herself famous? I didn’t think so. She looked honest.

There was a person and an object to help me through these difficult times. If you can call a kwami a person. Yes, as much as Plagg hated my ‘love speeches’ he could be quite helpful. He tried to cheer me up (he even offered his camembert!) with more or less success. Without him I would’ve gone mad. He’s the very reason Adrien didn’t do anything stupid, convincing me that it would just make things worse. He was probably right. If I messed up my father would be so angry at me that I couldn’t leave my room ever again!

The object was the picture I drew myself of Rahni. Her shy smile looking back at me helped me to put an end to my fears and start hoping again.

Finally the day has come when I could at least go to school again. I still couldn’t escape for a long time, but I could at least see my purrincess, even if she didn’t know that was me. As I made it to the classroom I looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. She was late again.

-Adrikins! – I heard Chloe shout and I found myself in her arms. I couldn’t care less about her right now. Where was Rahni? Then the lesson started, saving me from Chloe. After a few minutes my purrincess arrived. She apologized, hurrying to her place. I heard Alya’s whisper:

-What’s up with you, girl? Is there a problem?

-No, everything’s fine – Rahni tried to convince her friend.

I thought about her face as she rushed in then as I heard her voice I knew she was lying. Something was terribly wrong! I had to visit her as soon as possible!


	9. Dreams

-Where do you think he’s now, Tikki?

-No idea. Don’t worry Rahni, he’ll show up.

-I hope so. He didn’t come to patrols either! Please be in one piece, Chat! I couldn’t bear this life without you!

-He must have a good reason for not coming! I mean, you saw each other every day then one day he didn’t visit. He wouldn’t just leave you!

-Yes, but what if he’s injured or somewhere out there needing my help? I can’t just sit around waiting, while he could be dying!

-I don’t think he is. Calm down, Rahni! I’m sure he’ll show up sooner or later! By the way, what about your dreams?

-What about them? – I frowned.

-You wake up in the middle of the night with a cry, sweating and you don’t want to talk about them! You’re exhausted, because you can’t get a good night’s sleep!

-They’re not that bad, Tikki!

-Don’t lie to me! I know you. You may’ve fooled Alya, but you can’t fool me!

-Look, I don’t want to discuss them with anybody – I said. – They’re my burden – I added whispering so softly that only I could hear it. My kwami looked at me, worried.

-This isn’t going to end well – she mumbled to herself, but I didn’t care. Not anymore. I didn’t want to design. It was Friday evening and he didn’t come. Sitting on my couch I curled up and closed my eyes. I missed him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through the dark as a superhero felt good, but tonight doubt was eating me up. Was she all right? Did she want to see me anyway? There was only one way to find out: if I visited her. I could finally lock my door and while they thought I was practicing the piano, the music was being played from my phone. Easy trick, but they always fell for it. I escaped through my window. Knowing that she was tired and sad, I wanted to see what was up with her. Reaching the house I looked in through the window. She was sitting on her couch, her head on her knees, so I couldn’t see her expression. I knocked on the trapdoor.

-Come in – came the answer.

-Purrincess?

Her head shot up, surprised.

-Chat – she whispered like she didn’t believe I was real. Then she jumped to her feet and ran up to me. She hugged me tight, not wanting to let go.

-Don’t leave me like that, chaton! I thought I’d never see you again!

She loved me! I could see in her reactions that she wasn’t acting and this warmed my heart.

-I’d never leave you, purrincess. I missed you.

-Why didn’t you come earlier?

-I was busy. I couldn’t sneak away to transform. Somebody was always watching me.

-I’ve feared the worst. I thought you were injured, needing my help or worse, you were dead!

-But you didn’t look up when I knocked.

-Nowadays Alya is coming more and more often to harass me. She says that she just wants to find out what’s wrong with me, but it’s quite annoying!

I chuckled.

-I can imagine. As far as I know she is a persistent girl!

Then I remembered why I was really here.

-Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?

-Nothing special. Just some bad dreams.

I didn’t want to push her harder. When she was ready then she would tell me.

-Chat? Can I ask you a favour?

-Of course. Anything for my purrincess!

-Would you stay by me for the night? You can sleep on the couch or I’ll move down here, so you can use my bed.

-I will stay then. But there are some things I need to take care of first. Don’t worry, I’ll be back. Cat’s on it!

She smiled weakly and nodded.

-I trust you to keep your word.

-Then I‘ll take my leave. See you very soon.

I ran home and turned the music off. Transforming back I gave Plagg some cheese.

-I don’t know why I am doing this! – he protested.

-Because I’m giving you extra camembert if you do it so – I told him. He agreed immediately. Getting back to my hero self I grabbed a few boxes of cheese in case for emergency and left. Rahni was waiting for me! Soon I was back at the bakery.

-I’m here, purrincess!

-Thank goodness! – she smiled, but she looked exhausted.

-I think you should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. I’ll be here on the couch if you need me.

-You’re right – she yawned. – Goodnight, chaton!

-Goodnight, purrincess!

Soon I was asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It took some moments to realize where I was. There were strange sounds coming from somewhere, probably the ones which woke me up. I let my cat instincts took over. Then I heard a soft cry and noises of silent weeping. I ran to Rahni and hugged her.

-Sorry, Chat. I didn’t mean to wake you! – she whispered.

-Is it another bad dream?

She nodded.

-Do you want to tell me?

She shook her head.

-Nah, it’s my burden.

-Look purrincess, you don’t have to bear it alone. Believe me, I know. I always thought that it was necessary for me to be alone, guarding my secrets. You proved me wrong. It’ll be easier for you if you share it.

Thinking about what I said she agreed at last.

-I just don’t want anybody else to discover it.

-I won’t tell anyone. I promise.

She started to speak.

-Every dream is the same. I’m Ladybug running through the city with you, chasing an akuma. Then everything goes wrong. We run straight into a trap, you’re fighting like you had never fought before. I’m not that good. Then I feel the villain’s weapon poke into my stomach. I swallow my scream, because I don’t want to scare anyone. I know I have to defeat him, so I reach for the object where the akuma is. This surprises him, so we win. But my transformation starts to wear off. Swinging into an alleyway I’m back to my normal self and I realize that I’m dying. Then you appear. Understanding dawns on your face and you run to me. Seeing the pain in your green cat eyes hurts more than my injury. Knowing that I’ve let you down, leaving this whole mess to you. I look at you and smile, pleading for forgiveness. Then everything goes black before I can hear your words.

We sat in silence for a while.

-And you wanted to keep this to yourself? It might have broken you!

-I just didn’t want to hurt you.

-Hurt me? No, I’m glad you told me. If you have other problems, feel free to share them. You don’t have to deal with things by yourself.

-Thank you, chaton! You’ve always been there for me. If only I could understand the meaning of this!

-They’re just bad memories from your previous life. But what could’ve woken them?

-Maybe the feeling that I’ve let you down.

-What? Do you feel that way?

-I did. When you didn’t come to visit me, I thought the worst. I imagined you stabbed or shot in an alleyway, needing my help and I didn’t search for you. I thought I let you down.

-You would never, purrincess. It was all my fault. If something like this happens again I’ll send you a message or something to let you know I’m safe and sound. All right?

-Thank you, Chat – she was smiling again. She pulled out of the hug, just a little bit.

-You know I hoped. My drawings of you helped me to believe that nothing bad happened to you – she confessed.

-Really? Well, to be honest I have a picture of you, so I wouldn’t miss you that much or I would be running to you during the day as well! – I grinned.

She laughed softly, but when I showed her my art her eyes widened in awe.

-And you’re telling me that you can’t draw! This is amazing! This is the best picture of me I’ve ever seen. It gives back my personality as much as my appearance. You’re a real artist, chaton!

-Thanks, purrincess. Of course it isn’t as meow-elous as your ones, but I did my best.

-You really know how to be nice to other people! But don’t underestimate yourself. Yours is as good as mine, if not better.

I wanted to protest, but she scratched me under my chin and the cat in me took over. I purred while leaning a bit closer. How good it felt! She closed her eyes, but the scratching didn’t stop for a while. Then the movement became slower and slower, till it vanished. She fell asleep. I couldn’t go without waking her up and she needed to rest, so I stayed with her all night. It was a good feeling to know that I could comfort her as much as she could do it to me. She helped me through a very hard time when I missed love the most. She was able to help me to find a way out of the situation I was in. When I lost Ladybug my world crashed. Now I found her again and I wasn’t letting her go…


	10. Questions

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Opening my eyes I sat up and saw Chat sleeping peacefully next to me. He was a schoolboy too, right? We were both late. I chuckled at the thought and tried to wake him up.

-Chaton, it’s morning! Shouldn’t you go as well?

He nuzzled his face in my bedsheats so catlike that I started to laugh.

-Come on, I don’t want anyone to notice your absence! Get up!

He looked at me, sleepy then he understood what I was talking about. His eyes widened as he stared at the clock.

-We’re late! – he exclaimed.

-Sorry for causing you trouble – I said. – I’m usually late and now you are too.

-No, it doesn’t matter! I’m happy I could help you. You feeling better now?

-Much better, thank you – I hugged him. – You should go now. See you very soon.

Kissing his cheek I grabbed my schoolbag and ran down the stairs, blushing hard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kissed my cheek! I stood in the middle of the room, frozen. Then I heard footsteps approaching and the next moment I was gone. Running through the city I tried not to be as visible as a black cat in sunshine. Finally I reached our house and jumped inside.

-Claws in! – I said, not knowing if anyone was listening or not. Packing my schoolbag I put in extra camembert for Plagg. He really deserved it. As soon as he hid in my bag, I hurried out to the car. The Gorilla was waiting for me. He drove a bit faster than he usually did, so I could get to the school in time. We didn’t make it. I reached the class after the lesson started, so I went in, apologizing. I rushed to my seat and tried to pay attention, but it was hard. I wanted to sleep and my thoughts wandered around the kiss on the cheek Rahni gave me in the morning.

-Hey dude, the teacher asked you something.

Looking up I met Madame Bustier’s eyes.

-Sorry Madame, I wasn’t listening.

-Pay attention, Adrien!

If only I could! I’ve tried and failed. I was just hoping that I would survive this day. The evening would be relaxing. In the recess Nino looked at me.

-What’s up with you, dude?

-I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.

-If you say so! You know, you’ve changed a lot since September. Any reason for that?

-Did I really change that much?

-Well, yeah – he frowned. – In a good way though. You won’t be depressed anymore.

I punched his shoulder gently.

-Hey, stop it! It wasn’t that bad!

And it went on. Me trying to prove that he’s wrong and him telling me that he’s not. After a while I noticed that the girls were watching from behind.

-It’s weird to see how boys handle their fights. Don’t you agree, Rahni? – Alya said at last.

-I think we’re ruder to each other. They could do better – she answered.

-No, they can’t! It’s not in their genetics!

Rahni rolled her eyes.

-You’re awful, Alya!

-Thanks, but I know that already.

-I know. I just wanted to make sure you don’t forget.

We looked at each other with Nino.

-So that’s what you call a better way to fight? It’s lamer than ours!

-It’s not fighting, idiots. It’s called friendly teasing. You didn’t even know that? – Rahni responded.

I have to admit it was a good way out of the situation. She was very smart! Alya just smirked in the background. Rahni reminded me of Marinette so much that I couldn’t answer her pat.

-What’s up Adrien, cat got your tongue?

I didn’t answer, just turned to Nino.

-Don’t try to argue with women. They’re terrific with words.

-I know, right? Why do you think I didn’t help you?

The girls grinned victoriously behind us and I was glad for once that the lesson started.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was really looking forward to this afternoon. As soon as I finished school and got home, I transformed. Climbing out of my room I swung my yoyo and jumped. Moving through the city I looked for any trace of crime. I saw none, but I noticed a girl who was cycling after me and when she got closer, she shouted my name.  
-Ladybug!

Hopping down to her I recognized my friend.

-You’re the girl who runs the Ladyblog, right?

-Yes and I’d like to have a few questions. Not for public this time, just personal.

-I’m listening – I told her, but I knew what was coming.

-Why did your costume change?

I was taken aback. I wasn’t expecting this, so I tried to think of something believable.

-Honestly I don’t really know myself. After I got back it was different. We can’t control our suits. We get what we get.

-Thank you. Just one more question. How could you let Marinette die after you promised to do everything in your power to keep the civilians safe?

I winced. I could see the pain in her eyes. Good thing we discussed this matter with ChatNoir or I would be in big trouble.

-I should have noticed that she needed my help! I was responsible for her! I feel so bad for her!

-Where were you that time? You weren’t with the villain!

-He had some henchmen. I was holding them back so that no one would get into trouble. But I should have been there for her! I wanted to give my powers up when Chat convinced me that the city needed my help.

-And you escaped from the consequences?

-Not quite. I travelled away so I could improve my fighting skills I thought it would help in protecting Paris.

-Thank you Ladybug, that’s all I wanted to know.

-You’re welcome. Ask me if you need more information.

Alya nodded and cycled away. I let out the breath I’ve been holding.

 

-As far as I could see you handled the situation very well, my Lady – said a voice above me.

-Has anyone ever told you that you’re a sneaky kitten, ChatNoir?

He grinned.

-Actually, yes. But you’re quite an actress! It was totally believable!

-I’m just glad the girl didn’t record it.

-Me too. Luckily a friend of Alya persuaded her not to tell the public. Reminding them of our failure would be bad.

-Agreed. Now let’s get out of here, kitty! Reporters are heading this way and I don’t want to answer more questions.

We hopped to the next rooftop and raced away. As we reached the Eiffel tower we stopped, searching for criminal issues.

-What did Alya ask you?

-She wanted to know more about her friend who died.

-I know, but before that. I saw you talking, but didn’t hear it.

-Oh, she wanted to know why my costume changed.

-Tough question. What did you say?

-That I had no idea. We couldn’t control our suits, we got what we got.

-Good answer! You’re very creative when making things up!

-Thank you, kitty – I looked around. – Do you see anybody who needs our help?

-No. I think everything’s fine.

-Good, because I have other matters to handle. Bug out!

I raced home, knowing that Chat will visit me sooner or later. I was right. After a few minutes I heard a knock on my trapdoor.

-Come in! – I shouted already smiling.

-I’m here, purrincess! – looking at me he smiled back. – You’re very happy today!

-I am delighted. As soon as I heard the knock I knew it was you.

His face lit up.

-You were waiting for me?

-Of course, chaton. How could I forget it?

-You’re so sweet! That’s why I love mew.

I blushed.

-I love you too, chaton – I confessed.

-Can I kiss you, purrincess? – he asked.

Instead of answering I pulled him into a kiss. It was a light touch, but it was real. We pulled apart, joy gleaming in our eyes.

-Did you love me from the moment we met? – ChatNoir asked.

I shook my head.

-I sent you that message because I was curious. Then I felt sorry for you because you had lost someone special to you.

-I didn’t lose her completely! I’ve just found her again and this time I’m not letting her go.

I smiled and kissed him, more passionately this time. Then we heard footsteps approaching, so he gave me a farewell kiss and he was gone. I stared after him sad that he had to leave…


	11. (Nearly) Caught

There was a knock on my door leading downstairs.

-Hey girl, mind if I bother you?

I wanted to scream ‘YES! LEAVE ME ALONE!’, but I didn’t want to hurt my friend.

-Come in Alya! What’s the matter?

-You’re not going to believe me! I spoke to Ladybug!

-What? No way! – I tried to look surprised.

-Yep, and she’s so ashamed that I feel sorry for her.

-Why? What did she tell you? – I knew it already, but Alya could find that out!

She summarized the story. I listened to her carefully, looking for signs that she’s still angry. I found none, so when she finished I asked her a simple question:

-Can you forgive Ladybug for making such a mistake?

She nodded almost immediately.

-She’s still my hero and I still look up to her!

-You’re so kind, Alya.

I ran to her and hugged her. She smiled then noticed something.

-Rahni – she frowned – since when do you have those drawings on your wall?

I turned on my heels and stared at my wall, surprised. She came so quickly that I didn’t have time to take them off! I made a face when she was behind me and answered.

-Oh, you mean those! For a while now. ChatNoir inspires me.

She looked at me, not quite believing what I said.

-You know the girl living here before you did the same thing. She put out pictures of her crush though. Do you like ChatNoir?

I cursed under my breath. There was no way of getting out of this situation.

-Well I do – I admitted. – But please don’t tell anyone!

-Don’t worry, I won’t. I guess it’s logical that you fell for him. He’s famous, not ugly and the kind of bad boy that most of the girls like.

-It wasn’t because of that! He saved my life during an attack. He was so kind and helpful that I began to like him. But this is a secret. It’s an impossible relationship after all.

I just hoped Chat wasn’t eavesdropping, because I didn’t feel anything like that. Our real relationship was sweet, but quiet. We didn’t want it any other way. Like this we could be ourselves with and without our masks. He told me his true self was ChatNoir and I was more myself as Rahni than as Ladybug. If anybody found out they would say ‘what a strange kind of love’, but they would be wrong. We loved each other for not how the other looked, but because of the personality. It was the most beautiful kind of love.

-Maybe you’re right – I heard Alya’s words through my thoughts.

I shrugged.

-It doesn’t matter. I’ll survive. Was there anything else you wanted to share with me?

-No, that was all. What’s the time?

-It’s nearly six o’clock.

-What? I have to run! See you at school on Monday! – and she rushed down the stairs.

I raised my hand to wave farewell, but she was already gone. I sat down on my couch with my sketchbook in hand and I tried to think of something new. Soon the idea came and I started drawing. A beautiful blue and black dress came to life on the page with little white dots on it. It looked like the starry sky. In the middle of the gown was the moon. I gasped as I saw the ready design. I would make it and since there was no linen with a tint like this, I would dye it myself! I got my pocket money and grabbed my little bag.

-Come on, Tikki! I’m going out! – I said to the room, but my kwami was nowhere to be seen. I searched the whole house whispering her name then I finally found her in the bakery. A man was holding her and he looked at her with joy!

-Thank you, Monsieur! You’ve found what I’ve been looking for! I searched the whole house for it! – I exclaimed, running to him.

-It’s yours? – he saddened. – My granddaughter is ill and I wanted to cheer her up with this toy.

-I’m very sorry Monsieur, but it’s very close to my heart. But if that would make your granddaughter happy, I can sew one for her.  
-Would you do it, please? Thank you very much!

 

-Shall I make it right away? It’ll be ready in an hour.

-That would be very kind of you. I’ll wait here.

Nodding I went back to my room.

-Phew Tikki, that was a close one! – I told my kwami without looking at her. I concentrated on my work.

-Thank you, Rahni. I was terribly shocked when he picked me up!

-By the way what were you doing there?

-I wanted to get some cookies, because I was hungry. I hid under a table not expecting that anybody would look under it.

-You need to be more careful! Of course I’ll try to always have a plate of cookies in my room. Is that OK with you?

-A hundred percent! You’re very kind to everybody!

-Thank you. But for now I need to finish this as soon as I can! I still have to get to the haberdasher.

I worked quite hard for almost an hour. Finally I could go out! Rushing down the stairs I gave the man the new toy.

-Thank you very much, Mademoiselle! – he told me gratefully and gave me some money. – You deserve this! You’re very helpful and kind. You’ve just made a new regular customer for your bakery.

-I’m just delighted to make other people happy.  
-That’s a very nice feature. Don’t lose it.

 

And with that he went away, still smiling. Finally I was free! I hurried to the shop buying the things I needed. With the heavily packed bags I went quite slowly, but eventually I got home. After carrying all the stuff up the stairs I threw myself on my couch. While I rested I thought about the things I still needed to do. Suddenly I remembered something. I was supposed to get some cookies for Tikki! I ran all the way down and stole away with a plate of freshly baked pastries. Letting my kwami out of her hiding place I pointed to the desk.

-You’ll find something to eat there.

-Thank you, Rahni – she said and flew right to the plate. As she started eating I wondered how much time it would take to make the dress. If I could work on it every day for at least an hour, then maybe I’ll be ready in a few months. It was quite a difficult design, but it looked marvelous! I sat down and decided to dye the linen then set to work. I didn’t want to show it to anyone before it was ready, so I had to be really careful…

The next time I heard a knock on my trapdoor I rushed to hide everything.

-Come in! – I shouted at last.

-Hey purrincess, I came back. Last time I had to disappear like a black cat in the dark!

I rolled my eyes.

-You and your similes!

He just flashed a grin at me.

-Who came to you at that unfortunate time? – he asked.

-My friend Alya. She wanted to inform me that she could ask Ladybug about the death of Marinette.

-Well, she could. I saw them having a conversation, but I didn’t go closer. I didn’t want to eavesdrop.

I smiled at him.

-You’re so nice!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was smiling at me with that wonderful smile of hers and I wanted to melt. I just hoped that my legs weren’t budging. I rushed to her and kissed her on the lips.

-You weren’t too tough with her, right?

-I would never! If I would be tough with everybody who annoyed me then you would be crying for mercy!

-Oh is that so? I annoy you? Now I’m hurt!

She rolled her eyes like Ladybug did in situations like this.

-You’re a very bad actor, chaton. I can see how hard you’re trying to hide your smile!

-You know me too well! I can’t hide anything from you!

-Well I still don’t know your identity, so that’s not true. Not that I want to know! That could ruin everything.

I agreed. What would she say if she knew that I was Adrien Agreste? As far as I could tell he wasn’t special for her. This was good. That meant that she fell in love with my true self rather than a handsome face. She looked at me a bit ashamed.

-I didn’t mean that it would be the end of our relationship! I would still love you, because you would still be my silly chaton! It would only ruin the secrecy.

-I understood what you meant. No matter what, you’ll love me and you will always be my purrincess.

She hugged me and we stood there like that for a long time. After a while I gently pulled apart.

-My transformation will wear off soon. I have to go now.

She just nodded. I was quite sad to leave her, but I had no choice. I waved goodbye from her balcony and jumped into the night.


	12. Cookies

As Chat left I ran down to the bakery.

-Mum, can I try a new recipe?

-Of course. Another specialty?

-I’m not sure yet. It’s just an idea.

I baked all evening and decorated the cookies. Most of the designs went wrong, so I only had a few to take to the school. And I knew who would love them. Chloe. Of course Alya would want one, because it had ladybug pattern (like my yoyo), but it was an opportunity to get to know Chloe better and I didn’t want to miss it.

Next school day in the recess I walked to her with a little decorated box and a cookie inside it.

-Hi Chloe. I wanted to ask for your help.

-Why is that so? It doesn’t matter. I’m sure I can help you!

-You know I’ve made a special cookie and I heard that you’re Ladybug’s number one fan, so I wanted you to try it first.

I held out the box to her. She picked up the cookie and bit into it.

-I think it’s delicious. We could sell some in our hotel as well! The icing is perfect.

-Would you be so kind and name it? I couldn’t come up with a name good enough.

Now this surprised her! I could see that she was amazed. Somebody finally admitted that Chloe was better than they were! Apart from Sabrina of course.

-You should call it ‘Lucky Charm’.

-What a great name! Thank you Chloe.

Smiling victoriously to myself I went back to my seat. Alya was glaring at me.

-What the hell was that! – she wanted to yell, but kept her voice low so Chloe wouldn’t hear us.

-Being nice. I know she’s a big fan of Ladybug, so I thought she would enjoy our conversation.

-And you didn’t even ask me?

-I knew you wouldn’t approve. Besides I’ve brought one for you. Want to try it?

That was the point when she started to laugh.

-You’re awesome, Rahni! I think Lucky Charm is a pretty good name for this specialty.

-I’m relieved that you understand – I told her, smiling.

She nodded.

-Thank you for bringing one for me! It’s absolutely delicious.

-I’m happy you like it – then I changed subject. – What’s our next lesson?

-Art. I hope we’re going to have fun!

Soon the teacher came in and the lesson started.

-Children, I have wonderful news! Our school is organizing a winter ball in December before Christmas for its students. So from now on we’ll design decorations and make them! Everything will be ready for the celebration.

-Madame, can we choose what we’ll wear?

-Good question, Rose. I think you can. But it has to be fancy!

We looked at each other, excited.

-I think I have an amazing idea – Alya whispered to me she then raised her hand.

-Can we invite the superheroes as well?

I froze. That was her wonderful idea? I couldn’t be there in both forms!

-I think you can, but I’ll speak to Mr. Damocles first.

There was quite a reaction! Everybody started talking at the same time and it took some minutes till every single voice died.

-I’m happy that you’re excited, but let’s start working!

We designed and planned for a lot of time. We talked about the decorations, the clothes and the food. Finally we could go home. I rushed to the bakery and ran in.

-I’ve got the name for our next specialty. It’s Lucky Charm.

That’s how we started to make cookies in connection with both of the superheroes. Every day we made enough cookies to sell a few trays of it to the mayor’s hotel. The guests loved their dessert and everybody was happy. We didn’t give them the recipe though. That was our secret. The little bakery became famous again.

One day when I was doing my homework I heard a strange sound. I ran to my balcony and looked around. I saw a strange looking girl who was shouting angrily.

-Mine are the best cookies! Nobody is better at baking than I am! – and she threw creamy cookies at the crowd.

I stared at her then ran into my room.

-Tikki, spots on!

Soon I was jumping through the city after the villain. I didn’t quite get what she was doing.

-Nice of you to drop in, my Lady.

I didn’t turn to him, keeping an eye on the akuma. I spoke to ChatNoir.

-How much weirder can an akuma get?

-No idea. I don’t plan to find it out either. Let’s go and protect Paris from the cakes instead!

We fought side by side, but we didn’t get any closer to defeating her.

-I think the akuma is in her wooden ladle! She uses it to throw her ‘bombs’.

-Should I check it out?

-Not now. You’ll never get close enough! Let’s see if I can help. Lucky Charm!

I caught the little object falling to me.

-What? I didn’t mean that literally!

-What’s the problem?

-I got a ‘Lucky Charm’ cookie from the Lotus bakery!

-What are you planning to do with it?

-Somehow I have to distract her so you can get that wooden ladle.

-It’s the battle of cookies! – he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

-Follow my lead – I told him and ran towards the villain.

She fired cookies and we dodged. Then I threw my Lucky Charm at her. It landed right in the middle of her face and stayed there, because the icing made it sticky. While she tried to get rid of it, ChatNoir used his cataclysm to destroy the hiding place of the akuma. I purified it and let it go.

-Bien joué!

I kneeled to the girl.

-What has made you so angry?

-Nobody likes my specialties! I worked so hard on them and they keep telling me that it’s awful!

-Can I try one?

She gave me a cookie and I took a bite.

-How is it? – she asked.

-It’s strange, but I like it. Maybe you should try to replace the dill with some kind of fruit.

-Why?

-You know, most of the people don’t like dill. If you change just the ingredient you’ll succeed. I’m sure of it!

-Really? Then I’ll try.

She ran away with new hope.

-Wait, there was dill in that cookie? – ChatNoir was confused.

-Yes, in the cream.

-And you really liked it?

I shrugged.

-I’ve always had a weird sense of taste.

He stared at me.

-You’re strange, my Lady!

-I’ll take that as a compliment, kitty! See you soon. Bug out!

Some days later the akumatized girl appeared in the News.

-She won the competition by making an absolutely delicious cookie. When she was asked how she was able to make something like this she told us her secret:

-First I tried it with dill, but nobody liked it. I was really upset then Ladybug gave me a wonderful idea. She told me to replace the dill with some kind of fruit. She was sure that I would win. Thank you very much Ladybug! You were right!

I smiled at the screen of my computer.

-You’re welcome. I’m happy everything turned out well – I whispered.

I turned my attention back to the dress I was making. It was looking better every day. I wanted to be ready with it before the school celebration. If I succeeded, I would wear this on the ball. I have already planned my hairstyle and was really looking forward to the event. I hoped that ChatNoir was coming, too. I just finished the part I wanted to make today, when I heard him knock on my trapdoor. Hiding everything I called him in.

-Are you coming to the winter ball held by my school? – I asked him as soon as he came inside.

-I’m planning to. Are you excited about it?

-I am. Would you dance with me? Isn’t that a problem?

-Why would it be?

-Then the people would know about our relationship.

-I don’t care. Is that bothering you?

-No, Alya knows already that I’m in love with you. I only care because of you.

He smiled at me.

-Don’t worry! Everything is going to be all right.

-I believe you, chaton.

He nodded.

-Sorry, but I have to go now. I just dropped by so you wouldn’t miss me that much.

-Then see you tomorrow, chaton!

He was gone, but I knew that he was coming to the ball with me.


	13. The winter ball

As the weeks flew by I became more and more excited. The dress was nearly ready, all I needed to do was some corrections. The celebration was the next day, so in the evening I tried my gown on. I was checking the parts of it in the mirror when I heard ChatNoir knock.

-Come in! – I told him. My dress was ready so I didn’t need to hide it anymore.

-Hello, purrin… - he started, but he didn’t finish it.

I looked at him and he was staring at me.

-What’s up, chaton? Cat got your tongue? – I joked.

He grinned at me.

-Now I understand why I named you purrincess! You’re as mewtiful as the starry sky!

-Thank you! I’m wearing this on the ball tomorrow.

-You’ll be the most mewtiful among the girls! I’ve never seen a dress like this before! Where did you get it?

-I made it myself – I answered, pride growing in my chest.

-You designed it as well? – he asked in awe.

When I nodded he whistled softly.

-You’re very talented, purrincess!

I smiled at him.

-Did you know that Rahni means Princess?

-Ah bon? It suits you. One more reason for me to call you by your nickname!

I looked at him, wondering.

-What will you wear? Can you change your costume?

-I don’t know. I’m about to find out.

-Then I’ll see it on the ball tomorrow.

-Right. By the way, do you know what are we going to eat at the party?

-Probably very yummy cakes. And I’m bringing some of my specialties as well. You know from Lucky Charm and Hero’s footstep!

-Then it’s worth going!

-All you think about is your stomach!

-You should hear my kwami! All HE thinks about is cheese!

-Your what?

-My kwami. The creature who gives me my powers. I’m able to transform because of him.

-Interesting. What happens if he disappears?

-I have no idea. I hope it’ll never happen.

-Just make sure you always have enough cheese at home!

He smiled then stood up.

-I will. Then until tomorrow, purrincess – he bowed and ran.

-I’m looking forward to it…

Finally the day of the ball came and I packed my dress. I didn’t want to get mud on it, so I decided to change in the hotel. I wasn’t the only one. All my girl classmates dressed up in the toilet, helping each other. I helped Alya with her gown and I had to admit that it suited her perfectly.

-What are you wearing girl?

-It’s a surprise, but I think I’ll need you to zip it up for me.

-Always here to help!

When I got my dress out of the packet she gasped.

-It’s amazing! Like the starry sky! Where did you get it?

-I designed and made it myself.

-You’re very skillful! I want to see the other’s faces when they see you.

-I have to make my hair first to make the sight perfect.

-You want to look like a princess or what?

-My name means princess, so yes I do.

After we got ready we entered the hall where everybody gathered. We went to our classmates and I got more praise. I looked at the door more and more often. Where was he? Alya observed me.

-Don’t worry, he’ll come.

I stared at her, surprised. Did she know me that well or was it that obvious?

-I hope he will – I told her and tried to mingle in the crowd. After half an hour of waiting ChatNoir came in and greeted the people rushing to him. He gave autographs and took part in conversations, but his mind wasn’t there. He scanned the mass of people and I saw his face lit up as his eyes met mine. He came toward me when Alya rushed to him.

-Where’s Ladybug?

-She’s very sorry, but she isn’t going to make it to the ball.

-What a pity! I wanted to ask her about some serious topics. Maybe another time!

She smiled at me and mouthed ‘good luck’. Then she disappeared in the crowd. Chat bowed to me and kissed the back of my hand.

-Want to dance, purrincess?

-Of course, chaton!

Soon we were swaying across the dance floor at the beat of the music.

-You look quite handsome in this suit, Chat. How were you able to change your costume?

-I asked my kwami to do it so and he did, in exchange for camembert of course!

I smiled at him. As we danced I saw surprised faces. Some people even took photographs! I knew that tomorrow the media would be full of this news, but I didn’t care. As long as they left us alone, nothing mattered. I wanted to kiss Chat on the lips so hard that it hurt, but I didn’t want to give the crowd something to munch on.

-Are they bothering you?

I looked at him, surprised. He was solemn.

-A bit. But it’s something I’ll bear if I can have you in exchange.

This made him smile then he became serious.

–I wish I could protect you from their nonsense. They think that a love of a superhero is a big sensation. I’m just human after all, I have emotions! Why can’t they understand?

-Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. As long as you’re with me everything will be all right.

-I’m not leaving you, purrincess. You’re the sparkling stars of my life. You can’t get rid of me easily!

We giggled and swayed away from Alya and Nino. I didn’t want them asking question as well. I wanted to enjoy every single moment of this ball.

When we got hungry we went to the tables packed with food.

-So, where are those famous cookies of yours? – he asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

-You’ll never change – I teased him.

Then I kissed his cheek gently. He looked at me, surprised.

-I thought you didn’t want the people to gossip!

I shrugged.

-I don’t care. Not anymore.

-Good – he said and pulled me into a soft kiss.

-Now you gave something for the crowd to munch on! – I told him, but I couldn’t hide my smile.

-You said you didn’t mind.

-I don’t. Come on, chaton! Let’s find you some cookies before you starve to death!

We grinned at each other and began piling different kinds of food on our plates. 

After eating we went back to the dance floor and danced all night. When the party was coming to an end Chat bowed to me.

-I must take my leave, purrincess. I’ll see you soon.

I curtsied and smiled after him sadly as he went out of the building. Soon I found myself next to Alya who was smirking at me.

-And you told me that your relationship was impossible!

-I lied to you – I confessed, still staring at the door. –We had been meeting each other for at least a month when you found out.

-What? And you didn’t even mention it?

-How was I supposed to tell you? Just walk up to you and say: Oh by the way Alya, I’m dating ChatNoir!

She thought about it then raised her arms above her head.

-You won, girl! I admit it makes sense if you put it that way. I probably have torn you apart!

I laughed softly.

-Then I’m glad I didn’t tell you earlier.

Becoming serious I looked at her.

-Please keep this information a secret. We don’t want all of Paris to find out!

-Don’t worry girl, I got your back! I won’t let the reporters tear you apart.

-Thank you, Alya.

-I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything. You know the love of the superheroes is always big sensation!

-Poor ChatNoir! How can he deal with these things?

-By running away telling them that duty calls him. You should think about yourself, Rahni! You won’t be able to escape or hide! The reporters will follow you everywhere, asking for interviews. They’ll try to find out every secret of yours! Your life will change forever!

My heart pounded faster as she talked. Every secret. Every secret. Every secret – it echoed in my head. They can’t find out that I’m Ladybug! I just had to be very careful. I looked at my friend and put on a brave smile.

-If that means I can be with him, then I’ll survive.

-Just don’t let them ruin your life!

-I won’t! Thanks for the good advice, Alya. I will see you on Monday – I waved farewell and hid in the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, horrified of my future. Then Chat’s smiling face came to my mind and I knew I would be OK. As long as he was with me, nothing else mattered. I waited for tomorrow with new energy. I was ready for this!


	14. More questions

I wasn’t ready at all! It was early afternoon, but I had enough already! Random people started to talk to me on the streets and I couldn’t escape. Luckily the school was forbidden for them, so they couldn’t annoy me there. I wanted to give up, but I knew I couldn’t. I had to bear it for ChatNoir. While I was resting on my coach, my phone rang. I picked it up and heard Alya’s voice.

-Hey girl! You OK?

-Yeah. Just a bit tired.

-Good. You know the News is about you. Now all of Paris will look for you!

-Great! – I moaned sarcastically.

-I think you should watch it, girl! To be prepared for their questions.

-All right! I’ll switch it on.

I watched the News on my computer.

“… Who is this mysterious girl? We’re about to find it out! Watch us next time and we’ll share new information!..”

I switched it off.

-Rahni! – I heard my mother’s voice. – Somebody’s here to talk with you!

-I’m not at home – I shouted back.

-Don’t upset him!

-All right! I’m coming!

I dragged myself down the stairs, but when I saw who was waiting for me all of my troubles were forgotten.

-Chat! – I whispered and ran to his open arms.

My parents watched us hug, smiling. Then Chat turned to them and bowed.

-Thank you very much for the invitation!

My eyes widened and I stared at my parents.

-You know him? How?

-Well we met ChatNoir a few weeks ago. He wanted to buy some ‘Hero’s footsteps’, because those are his favourite. We talked a lot and we enjoyed his company. He became a regular customer. When we heard today that you were together we were so happy for you! Then when you came back from school you were so blue that we invited him to cheer you up.

Though they finished talking I didn’t say anything. There was something I couldn’t understand, so I turned to Chat.

-You bought cookies? Why didn’t you ask for more? – I asked him, frowning.

-I didn’t want to eat you out of your income. I’m sure you have better things to do with your money than to feed an alleyway cat!

I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

-You’re so thoughtful! But you’re not an alleyway cat anymore. You belong here!

-Rahni’s right, ChatNoir. You will always be welcomed here. Come any time you like, son!

His eyes gleamed at this statement. I wished I knew what he was thinking about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My whole body was filled with delight. It was the best day of my life! Not only could I be with my purrincess, but her parents accepted me as well! I wasn’t the unlucky black cat anymore, not from the day I found her. They gave me the love I’ve been missing since my mother died. I wished they knew how much this meant to me. I wanted to thank them for being so kind, but I couldn’t say a single word. I stood there like an idiot (a grateful idiot), but it seemed they understood. They nodded.

-You’re welcome.

That was all that her parents said and disappeared in the bakery. I let Rahni pull me up the stairs, though I still couldn’t understand how lucky I was. She closed the door behind me and I finally found my voice.

-I wanted to give you a present by surprising you, but you gave me a better one. Your whole family did.

She smiled at me and hugged me.

-Don’t worry. I’ll always be there for you. I know you have a tough life, so any time you want to escape feel free to come.

I nodded.

-Though I can’t invite you to my place, I’ll always protect you. The reporters trouble you, don’t they?

-Yeah – she whispered so softly that I nearly couldn’t hear it. – I just don’t like to be in the middle of the attention. But I’ll be OK. Soon there’ll be bigger news to care about, so I‘ll be forgotten.

-You know the people quite well, purrincess!

She shrugged.

-I had two lives to observe them. At least these two are the ones I can remember. I mean I remember being Ladybug. That was quite a sensation when we showed up! – she giggled. – Then we faded into the background. Not fully, but superheroes can’t be easily forgotten. I’m different. A few weeks and nobody will care about me.  
-Not quite true, purrincess! You’ll always have a black cat to purr to you when you need him.

She scratched me under my chin and laughed as a purr escaped me.

-You’re right. I’ll always have a big, flirting black cat with clawful puns.

I chuckled.

-They can’t be that bad if you’re using them!

Rolling her eyes she couldn’t keep her face straight and burst into laughter.

I grinned and suddenly I felt an urge to kiss her on the lips. So I did. Then I cocked my head to one side and looked at her curiously.

-Would you mind going out for a short walk with me? There’ll be probably millions of reporters, so I won’t get offended if you refuse.

She thought about it for a second.

-I don’t mind – she said at last. – It’s better to face them with you by my side. I’ll grab my coat and I’m ready!

She ran down the stairs and disappeared in the kitchen. She was probably telling her parents not to worry about her. I walked to the door and waited for her. Soon she came, dressed up with a little bag across her shoulder. I opened the door and followed her outside. We couldn’t get two streets away from the bakery when a crowd of people ran to us asking for an interview. I looked at her questioningly, but she just nodded. We could do this! We agreed to answer just a few very important questions before continuing our walk.

-How did you meet?

I knew it was going to be the first question, but I didn’t remember exactly how. Of course I met her in the school, but she didn’t know that. I waited for her answer as curious as the reporters.

-Well, it was during an akuma attack. It was the first one for me and I found myself staring at the villain who wanted to kill me with sharp stings. I thought I wasn’t going to make it, but then Chat came and saved my life.

She clung to me, afraid that she told them something she shouldn’t have. When I squeezed her hand to reassure her she was doing great, she relaxed a little.

-How did you fell in love? We’ve heard your part Mademoiselle, it was probably because ChatNoir was a hero in your eyes, right?

She nodded.

-What about you, ChatNoir?

-The day when I saved her I decided to go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery as we used to with Ladybug. But there were different people inside so I didn’t go in, but I noticed her. From that day I kept an eye on her, sometimes even visited her, till one occasion I realized that I was in love with her.

Please believe it – I prayed silently. I didn’t want anyone to find out about the sewing lessons. I knew Rahni would never tell anybody if I decided to keep it a secret. Luckily it was good enough for the reporter, so she fired her next question.

-Why did you keep it a secret?

-I think love is not something to shout out to the city. It’s between us and we are quite delighted with it.

-Then why did you bring it to public?

-We went to the winter ball held by her school. Love isn’t something you can hide. Not even in public! Everybody who was in love at least once in their life understand this.

I twined Rahni’s waist.

-I think that’s all we can tell you today.

-Just one more question. What’s your name, Mademoiselle? – the reporter asked as we started to walk away.

-It’s Rahni – she called back smiling.

When we were a bit further from them she let out her breath.

-We survived that too!

-I only did it so they would leave you alone. Now that we’ve answered the most important questions, you can say no if they want to interview you.

-Thanks, chaton!

We walked in silence towards the Eiffel tower and nobody disturbed us. Finally we had peace.


	15. White Christmas

A week later the first snow fell. I was right, the media had better things to do than to deal with me anymore. New sensations came and I was forgotten. I was glad that I wasn’t in the center of attention anymore. I still had to finish the scarf for ChatNoir. I guess it wasn’t the easiest to make a present while everybody was watching every move you made. I took my handywork out of its hiding place and continued knitting. I imagined Chat receiving my gift and smiled at the thought. I hoped he would like its pattern. I held out the scarf and touched the green paw print design on it. I was nearly ready. When I wanted to go on I heard the door open and silent steps were approaching. Hiding my handywork under the pillow I looked behind me and saw my hero.

-Hi Chat! Were you trying to be a sneaky kitten?

-Actually, yes – he was slightly disappointed. – But you’re a tough one when it comes to sidling!

I grinned at him.

-You have to try harder, chaton!

I told a silent prayer that my superpowers allowed me to have better hearing. I would have been in big trouble if he found out about the scarf!

-Would you like to go out and have a bit of fun? – he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

-I don’t know. I’ve never seen snow before, except on pictures.

-Then you have to experience it! Come on purrincess! Would you miss such an opportunity to throw a snowball at me?

-You know I wouldn’t! – I said and we burst into laughter.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I wanted to tell my parents that I was going out, but Chat just smiled at me.

-They already know. I told them.

-You’re the best – I told him with a kiss and ran to get my coat.

Soon we were walking on the streets of Paris in the ankle-deep snow. Chat grabbed some of the snow and made a ball, which he threw at me.

-Hit me if you can! – he shouted and ran away.

I chased him till we reached the park. He stopped to wait for me so I made a snowball and hit him with the first throw. He stared at me, surprised.

-I’m not as bad as you thought I would be, right? – I asked him laughing.

He shook his head.

-Your aiming skills are purrfect, purrincess. That means I won’t go easy on you! – he grinned and threw more balls at me.

I leaned aside so all of them missed. The snowball fight began and we chased each other laughing like little children. Chat was right. It was so much fun! When we got tired I ran to him and hugged him.

-Let’s call it a tie – he said returning my hug.

-No way! I’ve beaten you! – I teased.

He threw his arms into the air as a sign of defeat.

-All right! You won!

Then he looked at me a bit worried.

-Won’t you catch a cold? Should we go back?

I shook my head.

-I’m fine. What else can you do in snow?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at her. She was more beautiful than ever. Her cheeks were red from the cold and the running and her eyes were sparkling, so I guess she was really OK.

-We can build a snowman – I suggested.

Soon we were rolling and putting the parts together. We made its eyes from fallen leaves we had found under the snow. Its mouth was an arched twig. I wanted to take a picture of it, but Rahni stopped me.

-Wait! It’s not ready yet.

I didn’t quite get what she was talking about. I watched her work. When she finished, she curled her scarf around the neck of the snowman. I stared at it in awe as she laughed at my expression. She put ears on it!

-Come on! Let’s make a selfie with our snow-Chat!

She pulled me next to her and took some pictures with her phone. As she was putting it back into her bag she made a surprised face and peeked in. Then she laughed again.

-I grabbed some croissants for us while I was putting my coat on. Would you like one?

She didn’t wait for my answer, just gave me one and took out another for herself. We walked out of the park, eating the croissants.

-You know purrincess, this was my favourite kind of pastry.

-Ah bon?

I nodded.

-That’s why I love ‘Hero’s footstep’. You mixed the flavor of the croissant with something else and it’s even more delicious than the original croissants!

She just smiled quietly to herself. As we reached the bakery I escorted her in.

-I’m about to detransform, so I must take my leave. Though I know what we are going to do tomorrow.

She looked at me, surprised.

-What are we going to do?

-I’m going to take you ice-skating!

-I’ve never ice-skated before – she told me, her eyes open wide.

-I’m going to help. It’s not that hard.

She nodded slowly.

-Then I’ll prepare a surprise package for you.

-Really? What will be in it?

-It’s a surprise, chaton! – she laughed and touched my nose with her pointed finger.

-The curiosity will kill me!

-I don’t think so – she said her eyebrow raised.

I chuckled and we kissed goodbye. I just hoped that she would enjoy our next day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon I was ready when I heard ChatNoir knock. After saying goodbye to my parents we went straight to the rink. I looked around searching for a place to put our stuff.

-Here, purrincess! So what’s in that package? – he asked.

-Didn’t curiosity kill the cat?

-But satisfaction brought it back – he chuckled.

-You’ll see. Let’s put the skates on!

-All right. I brought you a pair of them, I hope they’ll fit.

Soon we were on the rink, ChatNoir sliding, me mostly stumbling. It was a bit embarrassing. Chat helped me a lot though. He caught me when I fell, showed me useful techniques and guarded every movement of mine. After a while I began to enjoy it and we slid hand in hand around the rink. When I got tired, we went out and sat on a bench. I decided to open my surprise bag.

-I brought us Hero’s footstep and hot chocolate – I told Chat.

-You’re pawsome, purrincess! – he said taking a filled cup and a biscuit away from me.

-You know I’ve been here before – I confessed.

-Ah bon? – this was quite a surprise for him.

-I mean I’ve never been skating before, because in India you can’t. But I remember sliding through the ice on this rink.

-Another memory – he said, but he was smiling. – It’s quite weird you know these things. A good kind of weird, but weird. But this explains why you learnt how to ice-skate so fast. It takes a lot of time and practice to be able to slide like you just did.

-Well, I had a good helper!

He chuckled.

-Will you come and celebrate Christmas with us, chaton? – I asked him.

Suddenly his good mood was gone. I wished I hadn’t brought it up!

-I’m not sure. I’d love to, but I may not be able to sneak out. I did it once some years back now, but my absence was noticed. My family made quite a fuss. It was a cat-astrophy!

I smiled at his pun. Thank goodness, I didn’t ruin his day! I changed subject almost immediately.

-Do you want to go back to the rink?

He agreed and we ice-skated till it was dark. He escorted me home then had to run not to reveal his identity. I looked sadly after him. This time limit would always be between us.

I went back to my room to continue to knit his scarf. Just a few lines and I would finish it. Christmas was only two days away, so I was just in time. I worked off the yarn and smiled at the cloth. I wrapped it in paper which had black cats on it and my parents had bought for this reason. I just hoped he would join us.

The next two days I helped to clean up the house, decorate the rooms, bake cookies and wrap presents. Although I did what I had to, my thoughts were with Chat. He couldn’t come and while I was happy he didn’t come while we were cleaning, I missed him very much. As the evening came we sat down in the living room and sand Christmas carols. I looked at our tree and as I saw the gifts with black cat design, my heart sank. He wasn’t here. Suddenly the bell rang…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was running through Paris toward the bakery, I remembered the night when I escaped my room to come exactly the same way. ChatNoir wasn’t lonely anymore though. Not this night. I rang their bell and waited for an answer. Rahni opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw it was me.

-I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it! – she whispered and hugged me.

As we went inside I was warmly welcomed by her parents and we gathered in the living room.

-You know, we made your favourite cookies in case you came – Rahni told me smiling.

I didn’t know how to thank them. Not for the cookies, but for that they cared. Suddenly Rahni gave me a present.

-I made it for you – she told me.

-Thank you, but I haven’t brought you anything!

-It doesn’t matter. The best gift for me is that you’re here.

I smiled at her. Every eye was on me as I opened the pack. It was a warm scarf with my design on it!

-Thank you purrincess, it is mewtiful! – I exclaimed and they laughed.

After the gifts were opened we ate dinner and we sat down in the living room again. As we held each other’s hand in the dim room I was happy. I’ve found the family I’ve been missing. 

Nobody said a word. We didn’t want to break the convivial silence. We just sat around the Christmas tree and joy filled our hearts as outside the snowflakes began to feather again…


End file.
